Sealand y el fin de una era
by Lady Yuu
Summary: La visión de un mundo destruido, las naciones desaparecen misteriosamente por sus pueblos. Sealand observa dede sus ojos inocentes cada uno de los deasastres y trata de escapar y buscar una respuesta ÚLTIMO CAP FINALIZADO!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__Ningún personaje de Hetalia me pertenece, mucho menos los países. Lo que si es mío es esta idea loca e intento de fic. Sin animo de lucro.___

_**Genero: R 17**_

_**Advertencias: **__Muerte de personajes, escenas un poco gore. Así que bajo la conciencia de cada quien.___

_**Nota**__: Ciencia ficción, surrealismo, un poco de fantasía y tintes de gore. _

_**Siento mucho sino fui creativa con respecto al titulo, pero vaya que pedí sugerencias. Si tienen algo mejor, me dicen , me sigue sin convencer. **_

_**Esta historia es una versión futurista de lo que muchas culturas o mejor dicho, profecías catastróficas hablan. El tema de la existencia de una sola nación, una sola moneda, una sola raza. Un futuro quizá lejano, quizá no tanto. La narrativa es en primera persona y desde la visión de un niño puede que resulte extraña, pero necesita ser más realista. Así que cualquier queja, regaño, sugerencia de lo que sea, será bienvenida con una linda galletita en la rew. **_

_**____________________________________________________**_

Capitulo 1

Suecia dijo que me quedara calladito y no hablara. Cerró la puerta del refugio y me dijo que pasara lo que pasara no saliera. Finlandia en la mañana estaba nervioso, incluso olvido darme el desayuno. Le pregunte a Hanatamago que pasaba. Sólo me ladró y le di una galleta. Aún sigo pensando que era raro… No pase frío por que había una cama calientita y mucha comida, tanta, que sobra… A muchos metros bajo la tierra no se oía nada. Extrañamente las cosas cimbraban y algunas veces temblaba, pensé que era normal.

— Ya tardó mucho Su-san en venir— conté a Hanatamago.

Me desesperaba no saber que pasaba, ya llevaba muchos días encerrado, me cansaba de esperar. Además los videojuegos me estaban aburriendo, quería salir al patio y poder jugar con Letonia. Le prometí que cuando lo volviera ver jugaríamos con los robots que UK me regaló. Así que intente abrir la puerta sin conseguir nada más que lastimarme mis deditos. La patee muchas veces y grite a Suecia. Nada sirvió, ni gritar y romper lo que había en el cuartucho. Pensé que me habían castigado, nunca lo hacían, tal vez mis exigencias y mi voz los fastidiaron como a UK. Lloré mucho ese día, no sabía ni la fecha o la hora.

— ¡Finlandia! ¡Sácame, me portaré bien! ¡Perdónenme si me porto mal, seré bueno! ¡Suecia…tengo miedo!— grité, me eché a llorar detrás de la puerta. Hanatamago daba vueltas a mi alrededor ladrando y limpió mis lagrimas con su lengua—nadie me quiere. Soy demasiado pequeño. UK tenía razón, nunca seré una nación… ¡Los odio! Yo nunca les hice nada… — el cachorro me respondía con sonidos pequeñitos. Lo abrace, parecía que estábamos solos.

Ya no importaba si me dejaron. Quería salir de hay, me fastidie. Busque entre todas las cosas y lo único que encontré fue un martillo y una cierra como en las pelis de América. Como pude sostuve entre mis manos el martillo y golpee la cerradura tantas veces que se rompió y puede salir.

— Vamos Hanatamago…— extrañamente el perro no quería salir— Hanatamago, ¿qué te pasa? Salgamos. ¿Tienes miedo que me reprendan? No me importa, es más cruel dejarnos encerrados durante mucho tiempo, ellos deberían ser los castigados.

De nada valió hablarle al can. Me ignoró y tuve que salir solo. Si me preguntaran si tenía miedo cuando subía las escaleras. Sí lo tenía. Iban a castigarme por desobedecer, pero yo tenía la razón. Muchos días encerrado te ponen molesto. Me sentía como Letonia cuando Rusia lo miraba. Al abrir la puerta, no estaba la cocina. No había nada del recuerdo que tenía de la casa de Suecia y Finlandia.

Grité aterrado al ver destruido todo. No había más que ruinas, mucho polvo. El sol se ponía. Llame a Suecia y Finlandia. No quedaba nada, ni siquiera encontré humanos y un aroma a pólvora y basura me mareo. Trataba de mirar más allá de la frontera, el humo y la soledad seguían esparcidas de la misma manera. El cielo no tenía ninguna nube o estrella que contar.

— ¡Esto no es gracioso chicos. Regresen!— exclame a la nada— romperé todos tus regalos UK— de nada sirvieron mis amenazas, nada me respondió— ¡Hantamago! Hanatamago… ven— llamé desesperado al cachorro que en un segundo se encontró conmigo— mira… no hay nada ¿dónde están todos?— el perro volvió a hacer esos ruiditos raros como cuando Suecia lo regañaba— ¿qué vamos a hacer?— volví a pedir consejo al pequeño peludo que abrazaba— espera…—pensé y me limpie las lágrimas— tal vez cambiaron muchas cosas. Sí Hanatamago, puede ser eso. Aun que, no existe justificación para dejarme encerrado— seguía molesto— bueno, me hubiera dicho Suecia lo que pasaba— el perro continuó con sus ruidos, me estaba cansando que su única respuesta fuese esa— vamos a buscar.

No sabía por donde empezar a caminar, no estaba la ciudad que recordaba. Así que deje que mi instinto me guiara. Hantamago una vez más no tenía ganas de caminar, estaba asustado. Lo cargue y empecé el recorrido. Aun quedaban algunas construcciones, mirando con mas detenimiento, era obvio que había pasado una guerra. Dudé en continuar. Las calles de Estocolmo aun conservaban sus nombres en los postes y me dirigí la plaza principal. Comencé a ver civiles pero nadie parecía tomarme en cuenta. Hanatamago se aferraba a mi pecho y temblaba. En un par de minutos llegue a la plaza. Asombrosamente estaba intacta.

— Vamos Hanatamago, quizá le paso algo a Suecia, tal vez por eso no fue por mí— corrí emocionado por volverlo a ver, si era así no podría enfadarme. Al ver la ciudad, supe que me había encerrado por seguridad. No podía dudar de su afecto.

Lo que encontré no fue agradable… Quisiera omitir los siguientes detalles, todo lo que paso después de ver a Suecia. Mis piernas temblaron, nunca había visto al sueco más calmado, tranquilo, incluso parecía estar dormido. Dormido, abrazando a Finlandia en medio de la plaza desértica, ambos cubiertos con sus banderas. Sus cuerpos estaban llenos de golpes y heridas. Las banderas teñidas de sangre. Deje a Hantamago en el suelo, comenzó a lamer los rostros y aullaba. Caí de rodillas ante el cadáver de Finlandia y llore en su pecho, tenía la marca de una llanta y sus piernas destrozadas. Su, tenía cabeza rota y muchos golpes. Supuse, por la posición en que estaban, Suecia quiso proteger en todo a Fin.

— ¿Por qué? Debe ser un sueño o tal vez una broma de las hadas… a los duendes les gusta mucho burlarse de los chicos como yo— pregunte inclinándome, llore acariciando los mechones de Finlandia. Cerré los ojos, no quería ver lo que quedaba de su rostro, tenía vidrios y su ojo derecho colgaba de la cuenca— ¡Mamá!—grité, no pude controlarme, los abrace. Hanatamago seguía llorando con ese molesto ruidito— ¿Quien fue? Mamá…

Escuché mis propios gritos que resonaron en la plaza, humedecía las manos de Suecia que se aferraba a los brazos de Finlandia. No podía detenerme. Una parálisis mental me dominó. No reaccionaba ninguna parte en mi cabeza ni en mi cuerpo. Quise borrar las escenas, el aroma de la sangre y a los ataúdes en fila a kilómetros de los cuerpos de las dos naciones nórdicas que yo quería tanto. Tuve miedo. Me sentí solo, abandonado y peor que eso. No sabía que estaba pasando. ¿Quién iba a cuidarme ahora? ¿Qué me iba a pasar? UK iba a enfadarse.

Hanatamago me tiraba del pie. Yo no quería irme. El perro insistía

— No quiero Hanatamago. Que no vez, mamá, papá… están…— me costaba decir aquella palabra.

Escuché voces lejanas y pasos.

— Humanos, el pueblo de Suecia y Finlandia. Les preguntaré que paso…—un ladrido me desconcertó. Hanatamago gruñó y seguía tirando de mi calceta con mayor insistencia. En sus ojos note una desesperación similar a la que sentí cuando estaba encerrado— lastima que no hablas, sería más fácil.

Hanatamago corrió a esconderse en uno de los callejones cercanos. No tuve más remedio que seguirlo.

— Eres tonto, tengo que preguntarle a los humanos que ha pasado. ¿Cómo un pueblo va a dejar que se muera su nación?— mi respuesta no apareció, pero una negación a mis pensamientos, sí.

Observe a la gente que rodeó los cuerpos de Su y Fin, se agitaban entre ellos y en menos de un minuto, comenzó a arder una fogata.

— ¡NO! ¡¿Qué hacen?!— exclame aterrado, mis piernas se doblaron al ver aquella acción— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué? Fin no hace daño a nadie y Su… ¡Malditos, malditos! ¡Me dan asco, sucios humanos!— grité, esta vez ignoré al perro que trataba de detenerme de la misma manera. Camine hasta quedar a unos metros de la plaza— ¡Malditos! Ellos no eran malos— les reclamé.

En ese momento estaba lleno de un odio que nunca había sentido por nada. Siempre me molestaba con UK y USA, pero esto era diferente. Quería que todos ellos también murieran, que sintieran lo que Su y Fin. Con mis manos aplastar sus cuellos y romperles la cabeza, tratarlos de la misma manera que trataron a mis, ¿padres? Lo que fueran, yo los amaba.

Seguí gritando mientras me acercaba, los maldije tantas veces. Vi sus rostros cansados, todos eran exactamente iguales, no había diferencia alguna, ni genero o edad. Las ropas gastadas, descalzos. Igual que los zombis que UK hablaba.

—¡Malditos!— dije al tener toda la atención.

—¿Quién es ése?— escuché preguntar a uno de ellos.

En medio de la multitud pasó un hombre que tenía el mismo color de cabello que Su, llevaba un traje azul que por las llamas era rojo y sonrió al verme. Lo reconocí enseguida. Era el jefe de Su.

— Usted… como pudo matar a Su. Él era obediente.

— Sealand— respondió e ignoró lo que dije— no es peligroso, pero el líder quiere muertos a todos. ¡A por él!— gritó.

— ¿No soy peligroso? ¡¿Qué no soy peligroso?! He estado con las mejores naciones, claro que lo soy— seguí discutiendo con ese tipo.

Hasta que Hanatamago me volvió a tirar de la calceta. Un grupo corrió a mí, llevaban herramientas de trabajo y armas. Escuche el ruido de los motores encenderse y las luces parpadear de unas camionetas que se acercaban a la plaza. Corrí con Hanatamago a donde me guiará.

Nunca había corrido tan rápido. El sonido de la muchedumbre me erizó la piel, escuchaba sus declaraciones de muerte. Me odiaban. Mi corazón empezó a latir deprisa, por primera vez quería estar en mi diminuta casa, hay donde nunca pasaba nada.

Entre los callejones perdimos a la gente. En ese momento acepte que Estocolmo ya no era seguro y pensé en regresar al refugio. Aunque ya era imposible, ellos me buscarían por todo el país. Así que esperamos dentro de un edificio en ruinas, escondidos bajo el hueco de un piso que Hanatamago encontró.

— Busquemos a UK— le dije al perro— tenemos que encontrar a alguien.

Había llegado la noche. Encontramos unas ropas viejas con las que nos cubrimos. No dejaba de pensar en el horror de las imágenes y en el odio que tenía por esos humanos. Quería ser mayor, deseaba con todo ser grande y matarlos a todos. No dormí, Hanatamago tampoco, intercambiábamos miradas cada vez que oíamos ruidos. Mi llanto no se detenía al recordar los bonitos momentos que pasé con Su y Fin, sentía más rabia. De nada me servía preguntarle de nuevo a Hanatamago porqué. No hay respuesta.

— Huyamos ahora que es noche, busquemos a UK— mi desesperación y el ser inquieto me llevo a se impulsivo y salir en medio de la noche.

El perro no estaba convencido. Salimos con la mayor precaución posible, me cubrí con uno de los gabanes viejos que encontramos. Cargué al cachorro y empezamos nuestra búsqueda.

______________________________________________________

_**Bueno esto es todo el cap 1. De hecho tengo toda la historia terminada, pero depende, ya saben, subirla o no. De cualquier manera auguro mejores cosas por que siempre se pueden cambiar cosas. **_

_**Gracias una vez más por el tiempo y por leer. Espero no decepcionar a nadie o lastimar a nadie. **_

_**Saludos**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno, primero muchas gracias a tods por sus comentarios y sus reclamos. No lo escribo con el fin de ofender a nadie, en verdad, es pura, sana y mera diversión Espero que este capitulo sea igual de interesante que el anterior.**_

_**Gracias a Jony y Fulle por sus sugerencias y consejos ^^ las tome muy en cuenta.**_

_**No dejo notas por que todas están en el primer cap. Cualquier queja, sugerencia, virus… ya saben ^^**_

_**____________________________________________________**_

_**Capitulo 2. **_

Afortunadamente conocía bien la ciudad y al parecer la gente no salía en la noche y las rondas de las patrullas no eran tan constantes. Evitaba mirar a los costados, seguía la misma ruta que recordaba. Cubierto por el viejo gabán, divisaba algunas luces del alumbrado público. Seguía temeroso que me descubrieran, al sentir cualquier signo de vida cerca, me alteraba. Al final llegamos a la frontera con Noruega. Mi corazón palpitó cuando vi el letrero gastado y viejo. Lo observe por un segundo, imagine a Noruega esperándome. Al pasar me sentí tranquilo, nos ayudaría o eso creí.

No había diferencia a la casa de Su con la de Noruega: la misma ruina. Oscuridad y soledad.

— Tengo miedo…— imaginé lo peor. La escena fresca de mis "padres" daba vueltas. Me figuré a Noruega en la misma situación. Temblé. Entré despacio dando pasos pequeños, abrazando al perro. Era verano y se sentía un poco de frío— crees que Noruega…

Trate, en verdad traté de pensar cosas positivas, pero siempre regresaba la misma imagen y mi odio era mas evidente. Hanatamago en mis brazos seguía inquieto. Las luces parpadeaban en las calles dándole un aspecto más tétrico a la casa de Noruega.

— ¿Qué nos espera Hanatamago? ¿Por qué me duele el pecho? Siento muy feo, como si supiera lo que miraré— mi trauma parecía prepararme para lo peor.

No llegamos al centro por que el primer pueblo al que entramos, olía asqueroso. Una pila de cadáveres frente a nosotros nos impidió el paso. Retrocedí tapándome la nariz. Ese nauseabundo olor me mareaba.

— Que asco… Así como encontraremos a Noruega— el perro bajo de mis brazos. Olfateaba un rastro por un camino a la derecha de los cadáveres. Lo seguí tratando de no vomitar.

Había un terreno, en el centro; Hanatamago se puso a escarbar. Lo ayude sin saber muy bien con que me encontraría. Deseaba que fuese un arma, uno de los tesoros que UK dice que hay. Sacábamos la tierra lo más rápido posible. Arrancaba con mis manos las piedras y algunas ramas, me cubrí de tierra. Entraba a mi boca y tenía un sabor agrio. El aroma de los cadáveres me intoxicaba y en momentos me detenía sofocándome. Finalmente nos encontramos con una caja pintada con la bandera de Noruega. Cadenas, sogas y candados la cubrían. Me aleje, no era difícil deducir cual era el contenido.

— Vámonos Hanatamago… ya sabemos que una nación esta hay— pero el perro no me escuchó, raspó la caja desesperado y ladró un par de veces— ¡Está vivo!— exclamé. Regrese y busque la manera de abrir la caja— Noruega, no te mueras soy Sealand… ¿estás bien? trataré de sacarte— grite acercándome a la caja con la esperanza de encontrarlo con vida y un maldito aparato que me ayudar a abrir la caja.

Como un milagro, escuché que golpearon la caja débilmente.

— ¡Estás vivo! Te sacaré, te sacaré— desesperado comencé a buscar. En medio de un terreno abandonado era difícil encontrar algo. Investigue debajo de las pierdas, en los rincones, me arriesgue cerca de los cadáveres, en los árboles, nada…— ¡Maldita sea! Necesito algo— corría desesperado con la esperanza de que alguien me ayudara. Intente con todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, me rendí y caí de rodillas ante el ataúd— Auxilio…— no había nada y Noruega se estaba muriendo— por favor… necesito ayuda— dije inconscientemente. Inútilmente, trate de arrancar las cadenas o abrir el candado con pedazos de madera— pegué mi oreja al ataúd, escuchaba silbidos, quizá era su poca respiración— Noruega espera, intentaré hacer agujeros en la madera para que respires y puedas aguantar más— le dije y regrese con más ánimos al saber que seguía con vida.

Encontré un par de piedras lo suficientemente pesadas para poder romper la madera. Golpee en los costados, pero la madera seguía intacta. Lo intente muchas veces pero el resultado era el mismo. Grité desesperado sin dejar de golpear el ataúd. Mis manos se cortaban con la fricción de la piedra, seguía oyendo ese alarido extraño que provenía del féretro. Empecé a perder las fuerzas.

—Soy un débil, débil. UK tenía razón… Noruega perdóname—me eché a llorar sobre el cajón. Un sonido frágil se escuchó dentro, quizá fue una palabra, un susurró o mi nombre, un consejo, no sé… La duda se quedo hay, con su expresión que no vi. Hanatamago aulló y grité.

Me aferré a la caja, ya no quería seguir. Era bastante para mí. Primero Su y Fin, ahora Noruega y si caminaba más probablemente seguiría Dinamarca. Las esperanzas se esfumaron con Noruega. Abracé la madera como si fuese noruega, quería volver a escuchar ese sonido, saber que fue.

— No te vayas por favor, no te vayas—repetía cuando estaba en completo silencio— no juegues conmigo Noruega. Su y Fin están muertos, dime que voy hacer yo solo… Hanatamago y yo…— quise pensar que seguía con vida, que pensaba en decir algo para no gastar energías. Apreté las cadenas, golpee la caja— ¡Dímelo, dime!

El perro de nuevo tiraba de mi calceta, quería seguir.

— Ya no puedo… no puedo, solo no haré nada. Soy pequeño, inútil… ni siquiera tengo un arma. Pude haber salvado a Noruega… hay dentro, imagina que se debe sentir que te entierren vivo. Su gente es salvaje y sin corazón. ¿Por qué hacen estas cosas?— Hanatamago ladró, estaba listo para retornar el viaje y por la dirección en la que avanzaba era a casa de Dinamarca— no quiero…—me rehusé— moriré con Noruega. Que vengan a matarme a mí también. Yo también soy una na…— el ladrido de Hanatamago no me dejo terminar, fue fuerte y mas sonoro— ¿Por qué seguir? Dinamarca puede estar muerta también y…— reaccione al verlo trotar a prisa.

Hanatamago me hizo pensar. Mientras mas tiempo perdía con mis caprichos, quizá podría salvar a Dinamarca. No fue fácil dejar dejar a Noruega… hubiera querido comprender que fue ese sonido. Lo deje.

— No tengo otra opción Noruega, voy a vengarte a ti y a mis papás…— hice ese juramento con lágrimas.

Corrí con el perro en la madrugada. Cruzamos un pequeño río sobré una de las balsas abandonadas. Con empece a remar.

— No quiero acostumbrarme a esto— dije al mirar algunos peces muertos flotar sobre el agua y el aroma se dispersaba lentamente— a esperar la muerte de todos y a donde quiera que vaya verlos muertos— volvió a ladrar y movía la cola. Se aferraba a una esperanza.

***

La casa de Dinamarca era pequeña y se respiraba una esencia distinta. Nunca había ido, así que no sé como era. La ciudad estaba tranquila, no había desastres como en las otras. Incluso había gente caminando. Me dio esperanzas. Dinamarca me explicaría, me daría de comer por que Hanatamago y yo teníamos hambre. Amanecía.

— Busquemos rápido a Din— corrí en medio de las personas que se aglomeraban en una esquina.

Hanatamago se había detenido al ver el bullicio de las personas en la esquina de una calle.

— No hay tiempo, esta amaneciendo tenemos que buscarlo.

La gente más que curiosa estaba intrigada. Los que ya habían visto de qué trataba se marchaban cabizbajos. Algunos decían oraciones. Hanatamago se coló entre las piernas de todos y volvió a ladrar. Molesto lo seguí, pasé empujando a las personas. Todas seguían inmóviles contemplando la escena.

—¡Dinamarca!— grité fuerte al verlo. Sentado, bajo un poste de luz, entre pancartas y papeles. Sus piernas extendidas y los brazos abiertos. Con el hacha partiendo su pecho. Corrí a abrazarlo.

Todos se reunieron para ver su muerte lentamente.

— Dinamarca…— susurré. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y las manos abiertas con marcas extrañas. Miraba el suelo, parecía pensar o recordar algo— Din— lloré en sus piernas mientras su pueblo se carcajeaba. Hanatamago gruñía y ladraba.

Que caso tenía ya discutir con ellos, pero no pude detenerme. Necesitaba decirles un par de malas palabras que oí una vez de USA, desquitar con alguien mi ira.

— ¡Malditos! Malditos ustedes. No se rían… es Dinamarca. Ustedes lo mataron así como mataron a los demás… ¿qué cosa son?

Esa es la marca de los daneses— dijo un hombre señalando las marcas en las manos de Din y volvieron a reír. Uno a uno se marchaba burlándose. Corrí hacía un sujeto que quemo la bandera, quise golpearlo, se burlaba como desquiciado mientras veía las llamas de la hermosa bandera de Dinamarca.

Me acerque, trate de darle una patada pero con una mano en mi cabeza me detuvo. Odiaba su risa, los murmullos de los otros. Desistí al ver caer las cenizas al suelo. El sujeto me aventó al suelo mientras se burlaba. Uno a uno se marchaba.

— Bien, lárguense. No agradecen nada de lo que él les dio…— escupí el suelo cuando estuve de pie.

Regresé con Dinamarca, temblé al tocar su rostro frío.

—¡Ya no quiero esto!— grite cuando toque las marcas en las manos de Den, estaban quemadas— que termine… Soy Sealand ¿No han oído del Principado de Sealand? Yo vivía con Fin y Su— empecé a gritar. Realmente quería morir— no lo creen, soy una nación como ellos.

No sé si la gente me puso atención por revelar mi identidad o era por mencionar a Finlandia y Suecia. La gente dio media vuelta, mirándome fijamente. Hanatamago volvió a ser mi salvación. Se aproximaban a mí. Miré el hacha. Pensé en que si la tomaba en mis manos podría despedazarlos a todos y sería invencible como lo fue Dinamarca. Defendería a los otros y a mí mismo. Un sueño de convertirme en héroe me invadió. Aun que él jamás hubiera usado su arma contra su pueblo. Intente tomarla.

— ¿Qué haces jovencito? Déjala… es nuestra así como ese pedazo nación que esta hay—dijo un viejo calvo—será mejor que te vayas y salves tu vida. En este tiempo ser una nación es mortal— esta vez nadie río. Miré el suelo con impotencia. Una vez más había llegado tarde y no pude hacer nada. Miserable vida, pensé.

Observe por última vez a Dinamarca, por un segundo pensé que sonreía, tal vez era la refracción de la luz. Me recordó un poco a Su, la misma expresión de calma. Sin duda todos los nórdicos tenían algo en común, lastima que no se dieron cuenta.

Salí corriendo tras Hanatamgo, me costaba dejarlo con esos traidores. ¿Qué podrían hacerle? Quizá lo quemarían como paso con Su y Fin, así borraban su propio delito. Humanos inconscientes. Si tuvieran un poco de respeto, lo enterrarían en un barco vikingo.

La gente no me siguió esta vez. Aunque tenía más dudas, no sólo de donde ir, sino por las palabras del viejo aquel. ¿A que se refería con que ser una nación en estos tiempos es peligroso? De nada me servía pensar no comprendería nada. Seguí a Hanatamago de nuevo. Afortunadamente en día nos permitía investigar los lugares por los que estabamos. El hambre había desaparecido, incluso Hanatamago parecía sólo sobrevivir del agua, pero yo no la necesitaba. Mientras caminamos por la carretera. Muchos autos pasaban de una frontera a otra. A lo lejos un letrero decía: frontera con Alemania. Aun que la palabra "Alemania" estaba rayada.

— Me imagino, que tampoco veremos a Alemania— me resigne— ¿podemos ir directamente con UK o tenemos que pasar a ver como los matan a todos?— pregunte a Hantamago, no me respondió, seguía el camino. Me sentía extraño, aburrido, cansado, como si fuese más mayor de lo que era. ¿Acaso estaba madurando?

______________________________________________

_**Gracias por leer una vez más… que nervios. Pues así es, este fue el cap 2, espero que no los despeinara y no causará muchos conflictos de dolor. **_

_**Bye**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**No sé que decir. Hasta yo siento penita de ser una genosida… Pero me gustan las ideas originales, ya me cansé de tanto AMOUR y FOLLAR en todos los FICS de Hetalia, respeto, claro, pero siempre es buena la variedad… Aunque creo que soy extremista, ¿ la variedad incluye gore y muerte de personajes?**_

_**Hay un lado bueno, en este cap se mencionan, más no las explico, ok Y hay buenas noticias para las Fans de Alemania y Prusia, sip, de Prusia aunque por el momento no se note. **_

_**Va dedicado a Yasha Yagami por ser paciente y hacerla sufrir y no matarme. Mira ya te recompensé linda. **_

_**Gracias por leer, sé que leen aunque no dejan rews malvads seres de ultratumba. Dejen un coment, aunque tengo completa la serie siempre le hago ajustes, arreglos, talacha y detalles. **_

**_NOTA: La historia se desarrolla en un tiempo actual, así que Prusia lleva muerto muchos años. OK La culpa es de Bismark no mía. ^^_**

**_________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 3**

Un remolino de imágenes no me dejaba detener mi llanto ni el odio. Apretaba los puños mientras caminaba. Una tras otra pasaba en mis ojos y mi cabeza seguía buscando un motivo. Los ojos de Dinamarca probablemente decían muchas cosas, como el suspiro ahogado de Noruega. Era tan desmoralizante no poder entender nada. No sólo era un niño, sino que todo me seguía siendo ajeno, aún sino pasara nada. Las piernas se me doblaron a mitad de la carretera. Ningún vehículo pasaba así que me deje caer y quede con los brazos abiertos y el sol del medio día dando en mi rostro. Si quemara despacio mis recuerdos como lo hace con mi piel, eso no me quitaría la ansiedad de aniquilar a todo humano que se cruzará en mi camino.

Hanatamago regresó por mí, volvía a tirar de la calceta. Movió su cola desesperado y ladraba. Estaba cansado. No sentía el tiempo, ni las piernas por caminar en la frontera alemana. Y pensé un poco en él. En ése Alemania que recordaba alto y serio, bueno, al menos lo recordaba. Quería borrar todos los recuerdos para que no me doliera si es que también estaba muerto. El pavimento comenzaba a parecerse a una sartén con aceite. No quería levantarme. Quería sentir ese dolor que debieron pasar, quizá así comprendería un poco.

El claxon de una camioneta me hizo saltar asustado. Se detuvo aun costado mío. Un grupo de jóvenes me saludaron. Vestían ropas tradicionales soviéticas y llevaban armas. Me preguntaron por el camino a América. No contesté. Retrocedí por temor. No confiaba en ningún humano, los odiaba.

— Váyanse… asesinos. ¡Asesinos!— les grité al punto de perder la voz. No había bebido agua y el calor empezaba a secarme los labios y la garganta— no se acerquen… estoy armado y…— Hanatamago ladraba sin parar.

Hasta que una muchacha bajó de la camioneta y sonriendo me mostró una bandera blanca. Si bien ellos no eran malos. Dijeron que eran perseguidos por ser rebeldes y estar en contra de la nueva República. Venían de lo que ellos llamaban "UE" No entendí una palabra. Huían como yo, los buscaba la policía. Me contaron que trataron de defender a sus naciones.

Por ellos supe lo que había pasado con mi amigo Letonia. Que a Rusia, quien cuidaba de él, lo habían comido vivo en la plaza de su casa. Que después de dos horas sólo quedaron sus ropas en el concreto con restos de sangre y pétalos de girasol. Las expresiones de odio en el rostro de los muchachos, su tono desesperante por la impotencia de no poder salvarlo, me hicieron imaginar por lo que pasó. Pregunté asustado por Letonia.

— ¡No, Letonia era mi amigo! Él y yo jugábamos cuando vivía con Rusia, muchas veces lo invite a mi casa a jugar. No puede estar muerto, él era unos pocos años mayor que yo.

Yo no sabía muy bien que significaban algunas palabras que decían, no por su idioma, sino por lo complejo del significado. _"Desangrado en las calles"_ escuché decir a uno que vivió en su casa, lloraba conmovido por el hecho de saber que Letonia era mi amigo. ¿Desangrado? No sé que era, pero Letonia debió sufrir como sus hermanos. Al mayor, dijeron que se ahorcó para proteger a su gente de muchas muertes. _"Lituania siempre defendió a su gente aunque algunos fueran traidores, dio la vida por ellos"_ Estonia que siempre cuidaba de mi amiguito, lo envenenaron: "_Se retorcía en el congreso, todos lo miraron sin hacer nada por él, hasta se reían los miserables de verlo retorcerse en el suelo, de saber que se deshacía por dentro. Hasta que después de un rato, quedo boca abajo con una libreta en la mano derecha" _Contaba otro muchacho.

Me costaba trabajo escuchar. Horrorizado trataba que mi mente no dibujara esas imágenes. Aunque era inevitable, me estaba acostumbrado que los hombres fuesen así de crueles.

La hermana de Rusia, no la recordaba, sólo sus vestidos que la hacían parecer una muñeca: "_La acuchillaron en su despacho junto con su jefe por ocultarla y atrasar los planes de la nueva República. Por lo menos a ella si la enterraron, aunque las cincuenta puñaladas en el cuerpo no las removieron"_ Y la mayor, de ella si me acuerdo, solía acariciar la cabeza de Letonia y regalarnos dulces. Oí decir que su cuerpo fue atravesado con el trinche que usaba para mover el heno. Imagine que fue lo mismo con Dinamarca.

— A este paso, no quedará nada— dijo uno de los muchachos.

También quería buscar como ellos una solución. Hablaban de reuniones y de más grupos rebeldes, unos se escondían en casa de Alemania y España. La meta de ellos era la misma que la mía, ver a Inglaterra o la última esperanza una vez más era América, mi hermano mayor.

Fui convencido de subir con ellos en la camioneta. Hanatamago no parecía disgustarle la idea, confió en ellos. Además nos dieron comida. Y no hicieron preguntas de más o tal vez no les interesaba quien era yo, simplemente me veían como un pobre niño que perdió a su familia y deambula solo por el mundo. No estaban equivocados, les dije eso, que perdí a mis padres y buscaba a mi hermano que vivía en el otro continente.

Pude dormir un poco con Hanatamago, lo necesitábamos.

Después de unas horas llegamos a Berlín. Se detuvieron, comentaban algo de unos amigos y que se quedarían por dos días antes que comenzará una nueva redada. Uno de ellos hablaba de la extraña tranquilidad del país ante lo que sucedía en el mundo. Después de un par de advertencias y sugerencias de no llamar la atención por parte de las muchachas del grupo, aproveché para buscarlo. Me dieron una hora para regresar. Finalmente quede solo. Había llovido la noche anterior. Estaba húmedo y los soldados vigilaban cualquier rincón.

—Aquí también tenemos que cuidarnos Hanatamago. Deben buscarnos— le dije al perro. Pensaba en la persecución de Estocolmo.

No había índices de violencia ni destrozos en la ciudad. Me sentí seguro, Alemania debía estar bien. Lo imagine tras su escritorio, planeando como combatir a los malos. Pues su tierra parecía neutral. Nos quedamos frente al parlamento, eso decía un letrero.

— Jovencito, ¿qué haces?— preguntó un soldado.

— Miro— contesté

— No puedes estar aquí, dentro de una hora hay toque de queda, regresa a casa— me dijo en un tono amable.

Tuve más esperanza y confiado me atreví a preguntarle por Alemania.

— ¿No te han dicho tus padres?— aquella pregunta desapareció la sonrisa de mi rostro.

— No— contesté nervioso.

— Ve a casa y pregúntale a ellos— me dijo y se marchó.

Me aleje como lo pidió, aunque sólo fuimos a un costado del edificio cerca de un jardín.

— Hanatamago, ¿qué hago? Esa respuesta no fue muy clara, ahora tengo dudas. Puede que Alemania esté y no vivo… Si lo está deben de tenerlo bien seguro, si esta muerto… debe también estar…— voces lejanas me llevaron a ocultarnos tras una banca.

Vi bajar las escaleras del parlamento a una mujer madura con un traje blanco, tenía el cabello rubio. Era robusta y la conducían muchos hombres a un vehículo. Antes de entrar miró el parlamento por momento. Sus ojos miel contemplaron cada detalle, luego se hecho a llorar y subió. El auto desapareció.

— ¿Qué pasa Hanatamago? Esa mujer no parecía mala— el perro ladró— calla que nos oyen.

La alarma empezó a sonar. Rápidamente corrimos a donde los nuevos amigos que conocimos. Nos llevaron al sótano de un edificio para ocultarnos. Dos de ellos ya había escondido la camioneta por que no la vi en ningún momento. Dentro del sótano donde, no había mucho: una mesa, telas viejas y un estante vacío. Nos cubrimos con las telas y esperamos que se callara la alarma. Cuando sucedió, escuchamos vehículos recorrer las calles y algunas luces que pasaban inspeccionando el lugar. Extrañamente no tenía miedo. Cuando todo pasó, sirvieron café y fumaban cigarrillos. Estaba acostumbrado a ese habiente, aveces América bebía café y Suecia fumaba a escondidas. Conocí a tres alemanes más que estaban en el mismo bando que nosotros. Los escuché hablar sobre las noticias de los periódicos que tenían y de las anteriores redadas en otros países.

— Mira— le mostré al perro— son de hace un par de días.

Todos hablaban de lo que pasaba alrededor del mundo. Incluso había fotografías.

En una vi a los hermanos italianos rodeados por su gente, que como decía la nota: El pueblo italiano defendió hasta el final su nacionalismo y murieron quemados en dos horas, seguidos con toda la península. España tuvo un mismo final, las ciudades fueron bombardeadas eliminando a todos, sólo había una fotografía vieja de España, lo que me causo escalofríos. Aunque lo más aterrador fue ver las imágenes de la ejecución de Francia.

Rezaba la nota: Sus últimas palabras fueron: "Traidores" Abajo una foto con la cabeza de Francia en una canasta cubierta de rosas. Cerré el periódico y lo arroje.

No quería ver en fotos las desgracias que comentaban los demás, sobre lo que le paso a Polonia y las púas en su garganta, colgado de un cable de luz con electricidad y lluvia. Con mi hiperactiva imaginación tenía suficiente. Tampoco quería detalles de la muerte de Austria con una espada en su corazón mientras su pueblo se burlaba de él y le hacían preguntas absurdas que lo humillaron. Y Hungría muriendo lentamente al presenciar la escena. Mucho menos si Grecia murió asfixiado en medio de su gente que le pedía ayuda y si Turquía desapareció o no, después de un bombardeo por el enemigo.

— No deberías ver eso— dijo uno de los alemanes— eres muy pequeño para ver eso— y rompió el periódico.

— Quiero a UK— volví a chillar— Hanatamago recogió el periódico o lo que quedaba de el y me lo regresó— ¿que quieres? — tomé el papel de mala manera— ya no quiero saber nada… nada, entiende Hantamago— el perro volvió a emitir sus ruiditos y con sus patas extendía el periódico— por que quieres que siga viendo eso… son cosas malas. Ya escuchaste al alemán, soy muy pequeño para ver eso— inevitablemente volví a mirar. Había otra columna que la pata de Hanatamago cubría— ¿qué es?

Quite la pata del perro y leí despacio.

— América se ha resistido a las amenazas y ataques de los enemigos. El Reino Unido esta en la misma posición, aunque la mayoría de las ciudades están destruidas. Junto con China, son las últimas potencias que siguen resistiendo— sonreí emocionado— ¡Ya saben!— me dirigí a ellos— UK resiste… América también— me sentí feliz, abrace al perro. Los jóvenes se desconcertaron al escucharme reír, pero no me cuestionaron.

No pude dormir, pensaba en todo lo que podía pasar si encontraba a UK. Estaría seguro, sabría que es lo que pasa y sobre todo podría luchar como una nación. Pesé a no dormir, sino hasta la madrugada, fue la noche más tranquila, la más tranquila desde que salí del refugio.

Por la mañana fuimos despertados por los jóvenes alemanes. Hablaban emocionados y abrazaban a los otros muchachos. Me acerque curioso por su alegría. "Debe pasar algo muy bueno" Pensé.

— ¡Alemania esta vivo!— exclamó uno de ellos y acarició la cruz de su cuello— vivo…mi padre me lo dijo— su sonrisa no desaparecía, se hachaba a reír como si fuera un chiste, pero sus carcajadas contagiaron a los demás, también a mí.

Alemania estaba en una celda, curiosamente con todas las comodidades necesarias y los servicios, pese a eso no dejaba de ser una jaula como lo dijo uno de los jóvenes. Su jefa lo había encerrado por precaución. Al saber las muertes de tantas naciones en manos de sus pueblos, quiso cuidarlo. No quería matarlo, lo amaba como toda su gente. Así que la medida más fiable era fingir su muerte y mantenerlo a salvo dentro de un viejo búnker. Parece que Alemania no se quejó. Ella le explicó sus motivos, sumado a que nadie en su casa quería volverle a hacerle daño. Con el paso de los años y su triste pasado, había cambiado su visión del mundo. Amaba la vida y a los humanos. Su jefa era noble, era la mejor que ha tenido. Eso dicen que afirmó Alemania antes de que empezara todo el genocidio de naciones. Siempre pedía consejos, buscaba lo mejor para su gente y para los vecinos. La amaba. Aquel sentimiento que explicaba el chico, me provocó un escalofrío. Debe ser hermoso tener un jefe que te cuide y ame tanto.

Al saber que estaba con vida en la misma ciudad donde estaba. Quise buscarlo y contarle todo lo que seguramente sabía por su jefa, pero no por experiencia como la mía.

— Pero hace dos días pasó algo terrible— escuché al hijo de uno de los Tenientes del ejercito. Miraba a todos con pena y no sabía por donde empezar. Tragó saliva y se sentó en el suelo— Alemania esta en shock.

— Como no va a estarlo después de lo que esta pasando, También yo estoy en shock— le respondí de mala manera. Sin embrago, él me sonrió.

Supe que no era por lo que sucedía en le mundo, era algo más interno. En uno de esos días tranquilos en la celda del alemán. Por una ventana en el techo que le mostraba el cambio del día, tres sospechosos habían arrojado los restos de Prusia a la celda. Aparentemente no fue propósito, pues la mayoría desconoce donde esta Alemania. Eran unos bandalos que apoyaban al enemigo y para hacerle pasar un mal rato a la Canciller, hicieron esa maldad. Al final, fueron asesinados por tres solados que los descubrieron husmeando.

Desgraciadamente ese suceso lo conmocionó. Decía el muchacho que estaba trastornado por tener los huesos de Prusia pero no quería que lo alejaran. Aveces no comía y escribía mucho, tampoco dormía y en las noches escuchaban sus lamentos.

Desde ese día Alemania se había convertido en un autista, eso decían, que sólo hablaba con los restos prusianos a quienes contaba todo lo que pasaba y las ideas que tenía. Que la Canciller, su jefa, se deprimía verlo así y aunque intentará ayudarlo, no había manera alguna de sacarlo de ese trance.

Ahora más que nunca quisiera ver a Alemania, yo también he visto cosas terribles y pesé a mi edad, trato de ser fuerte por que hay una esperanza. Podría ayudarlo y juntos iríamos con Inglaterra.

— Él dijo: Huyamos Prusia— fue lo último que escuche decir. Los ruidos de la ciudad nos mantenían en guardia. Los muchachos tomaron sus cosas y se alistaban. Supe que era momento de escapar.

___________________________________________________

_**Cualquier cosa favor de dejar en el buzón de quejas y sugerencias. No pretendo ofender a nadie ya saben. Son sólo fics, cuentos, etc, etc. No es como si de verdad mañana Italia desapareciera, ¿o si? Dios, odio mi humor negro. **_

_**Gracias por leer. **_

_**Ciao**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Quizá atrasada más nunca cancelada :p llego tarde por los deberes, hay atenderlos. Como sea, aquí traigo el Cap 4. Espero no me quieran asesinar como en el otro :p Siento mucho lo de Alemania, así como siento mucho lo que leerán. No es nada personal, yo también quiero mucho a UK.**_

_**Pero hay recompensas, en el siguiente cap habrá mas amor y felicidad para el pequeñín y sorprises :P**_

_**Gracias por la paciencia y la espera.**_

_____________________________________________

Después de haber escapado, escondernos en lugares poco convencionales, incluidos los contenedores de basura. Logramos llegar a un espacio intermedio. No había letreros que indicaran el lugar, sólo era un terreno baldío. Donde los restos de soldados suizos y armas se esparcían por todo el suelo. Mientras andábamos, uno de los muchachos nos aconsejó no tocar nada y andar en silencio. Alerta en todo momento, los jóvenes llevaban sus armas y cubrían todos los flancos. Al mirar los cadáveres, sentí nauseas, otra ves esa sensación de impotencia y el recuerdo de las naciones. Cerré los ojos, deje que Hanatamago me guiara. Con un cordón en su boca que yo tomaba con una de mis manos. Como no media mis pasos tropecé con un arma. Una de las chicas me ayudo a levantarme mientras preguntaba como estaba. Le respondí con una sonrisa. Miré el revolver y al primer descuido de ella y los otros, lo tome, lo guarde hábilmente entre mis ropas. Hanatamago volvió a hacer ese ruidito incomodo.

Los cadáveres no terminaban, era como un cementerio al aire libre, aunque los edificios eran los que estaban sepultados. ¿Dónde se supone que estábamos? A lo lejos una caja fuerte cubierta con una bandera roja con una cruz blanca llamó nuestra atención. Instintivamente, el líder de los muchachos se detuvo con el rifle en mano y nos hizo señas de detenernos. El viento movía ligeramente la puerta que no estaba cerrada. Fije bien la mirada hacía ese pequeño espacio por donde colgaba una mano. Tuve curiosidad, a pesar de que sabía quien estaba hay. Di un brinco, tape mi boca con ambas manos. Otra de las chicas puso su mano en mi hombro y me susurró: "no mires"

Volvimos a avanzar, traté de omitir la escena. Sin embargo, no pude, al pasar a un lado miré entre la brecha de la puerta y el interior, la mano que colgaba tenía un guante blanco teñido con motas rojas. Bajo la caja, billetes, monedas y oro. El remordimiento de haber llegado tarde me dominó de nuevo.

— ¡Suiza!— grite aterrado, fui a donde estaba. Nadie me detuvo— Suiza— abrí la puerta…

Esa fue la primera vez que quede en shock. Había visto tantas muertes, pero ninguna me había dejado trastornado. Mi mente se colapsó, no pude moverme y caí al suelo. Al despertar lo único que recordaba es que íbamos a casa de Bélgica. La imagen de Suiza se borró por completo, sólo me quedaban vagos fragmentos. Suiza en pedazos, acomodados en una caja fuerte, como si fuese dinero.

Era de madrugada y teníamos que tener cuidado con la vigilancia, ahora en una nueva frontera no teníamos idea de lo que había pasado, pues la mayoría de los medios de transporte fueron quemados o destruidos. No había diferencia a las escenas anteriores. El recorrido hasta el muelle fue a pie, tuvimos que quemar la camioneta. Nadie lo notó, por que no quedaba ningún habitante en la ciudad.

El camino sería duro, así que descansamos un poco. La comida empezaba a acabarse. A mi no me importaba, ni si quiera tenía hambre, no hablaba, mi mente trataba de reaccionar, pensar en algo bueno como decía uno de mis compañeros.

— Debe emocionarte la idea, pronto veras a Inglaterra— pesé a que fuese un idiota, no podía dejar de imaginarlo peleando como en sus cuentos piratas, con ayuda de sirenas y hadas. Sí, aunque era un tonto, era fuerte, yo creía en él. Pensar aquello me tranquilizaba y por lo menos podía distraer mi mente en algo.

Al medio día, el calor se intensificó más, Hanatamago parecía incomodo, así que anduve con él alrededor.

— No te alejes mucho, no te confíes…— me advirtió uno de los muchachos.

Eso debió decirle al perro, pues anduvo dando vueltas por todos lados y yo tras él, cuidándolo. Ignoraba mi llamado, si tuviese la voz de Suecia seguramente no se hubiera escapado, perro malcriado. Finalmente tras caminar un par de metros lejos del campamento, llegamos a una colina. Estaba cansado de caminar y me deje caer, Hanatamago miraba en dirección al sur. Lo volví a regañar, le recordé las indicaciones y que debía portarse bien. Me ignoró.

Seguí hablando inútilmente y entre mis palabras, escuché ruidos lejanos. Provenían del otro lado de la colina. Curiosos, nos acercamos cautelosamente.

Había cinco hombres en círculo, debajo de ellos una tela roja se movía sin parar y pedía ayuda. Su voz femenina me hizo temblar.

— No Hanatamago— le dije al perro al ver que se acercaba a ellos— no, no debemos meter en problemas a nuestros amigos, ellos nos trajeron aquí… Hanatamago regresa— había sido tarde, el perro les ladraba con rabia.

No tuve más remedio que hacerles frente. Pesé a que estaba lleno de coraje por lo que pasaba, mi tristeza me dominaba y no quería pelear, no ahora que estaba por ver a Inglaterra y salvar al mundo. Al acercarme despacio, entre las botas de los soldados suizos, vi a Liechtenstein con el vestido hecho tiras, casi desnuda y con sangre en el labio. Me miró dulcemente, casi como los animales. Uno de los soldados abría sus piernas violentamente mientras otro la sostenía de los brazos.

— ¡Déjenla!— les grite— ella es mi amiga— esa impertinencia mía siempre me mete en problemas. Y el ver a Liechtenstein llorando y sin poder defenderse me dio mucho coraje y los enfrente. Saque el revolver, me sentí el más poderoso sobre la tierra, aunque ellos llevaban un arsenal.

Que más daba. Les apunte, mis manos temblaban, estaba decido a soltar el primer disparo y volarles la cabeza. Malditos humanos. Por mi mente todas las imágenes de los nórdicos, las del periódico, incluso las que imagine al oír las muertes en el oriente de Europa; me dieron valor.

Para mi suerte o no, ellos sólo se rieron de mí y me ignoraron. Continuaron con lo suyo.

— No me ignoren. Déjenla, ella no les ha hecho daño— apreté mis puños, estaba decidido a atacarlos estúpidamente.

Los soldados seguían riendo hasta que se alejaron de ella. Ahora su atención estaba centrada en mí y en Hanatamago que seguía ladrando. Uno de ellos escupió en el rostro de Liechtenstein y otro la pateó.

— ¡Basta! Malditos monstruos— de nada sirvió gritarles o maldecirlos, me ignoraron— les dispararé.

— No Sealand… huye— la escuche decir débilmente, me sonrió con la misma inocencia que solía tener. Esa imagen la tendría grabada toda mi vida. Pensé en su hermano, si ella sabía lo que pasó con él. Continuaba apuntando a los hombres.

Ellos rieron de mí. Uno apuntó su metralleta a la cabeza rubia y después de otra sonora carcajada disparó. La sangre salpicó las ropas de los solados quienes se divertían con ello. No había más sonrisa ni ojos dulces. La mataron sin ningún remordimiento, la hicieron sufrir igual que a los demás.

—¡NO!— grité tan fuerte que incluso el eco regresó muchas veces— ¡No!— tome valor y llorando corrí a ellos que seguían burlándose. Solté el primer disparó que fue a dar al brazo del sujeto que mató a Liech

Uno me apuntaba con su rifle, iba a dispararme, sus ojos decían eso. Me olvide de UK, de querer salvar el día, sólo me importaba el desprecio que sentía por ellos y mi amiga. Lo rete a los ojos. Pensaba que si disparaba sería más fácil, estaba cansado.

Antes que me hicieran daño. Escuché varios disparos y los solados cayeron al suelo.

Giré asustado al ver los cadáveres. Mis compañeros habían aparecido tras de mí a salvarme como lo han hecho desde que los conocí. Muy molestos por haberme alejado más de lo necesario. Les explique llorando lo que había pasado. Hanatamago lamía las manos de la joven nación.

— Ella era mi amiga. Liechtenstein — les dije señalándola— era hermana de Suiza.

Una de las muchachas me abrazó y pude llorar sin parar. Mis ojos habían visto demasiado. Ellos fueron buenos incluso con Liech, la enterraron en un viejo jardín con la esperanza que volvieran a crecer hierbas. Lastima que estaba tan lejos de su casa.

Al día siguiente, ya no pude caminar más. Iba en los hombros de un muchacho. Escuché decir que cruzábamos la casa de Bélgica. Abrí débilmente un ojo, la ciudad estaba con los mismos destrozos.

— Ella es buena con las armas— susurré al oído del joven.

Al ver los tanques de Bélgica abandonados en las calles, pensé mucho en ella. No sabía nada de estrategias militares o de historia, pero la sentía cerca. Mire la azoteas de las casas y algunas ventanas, había personas hay así como dentro de los tanques. Ellos no las veían, era extraño. Tal vez esto era lo que Inglaterra llamaba: _"el don de ser una nación, puedes ver cosas, oírlas, ver el pasado y vivirlo, sin dejar de sorprendente del futuro"_ Me estaba convirtiendo en una nación y no me sentía del todo feliz como debía estarlo. Tenía razón Letonia: _"Ser una nación no es fácil"_

— Bélgica esta viva— dije— el muchacho se detuvo.

— Estás delirando Peter, descansa, pronto veras a Inglaterra— me dijo y continuó caminando.

Yo sabía que era verdad, ella nos estaba cubriendo o eso me gustaba pensar al ver a su gente observándonos. Hasta que escuchamos por las bocinas de la ciudad un grito desgarrador que nos hizo temblar y detenernos.

Un grito femenino que se penetraba en el pecho de quien lo oía. Su eco hizo vibrar las paredes y la tierra tembló un poco. Era ella…

— Vamonos— dijo el líder y corrimos.

Los gritos regresaron más veces, cada vez más dolorosos y mortales. ¿Qué le harían? Trataba de concentrarme más allá del alarido, pero era imposible, cada vez que escuchaba mi piel se erizaba. De nuevo otro grito espeluznante y caían cristales de las ventanas.

Luego de tres gritos, todo quedó en un silencio sepulcral. Me aferre a la espalda del muchacho. Hanatamago caminaba a lado del líder. Hubiera querido tener la conciencia de un animal, así mi mente no hubiera imaginando tantas cosas horrendas sobre una tortura sobre Bélgica.

Nos dirigimos al puente sin perder más tiempo. Afortunadamente uno de los chicos encontró un bote pequeño cerca del muelle, lo suficiente para que aguantarnos a todos.

— Voy a ver a UK, voy a ver a UK— repetía para así tratar de olvidar todo. Quería emocionarme, pero tenía miedo. Deseaba que todo saliera conforme al plan.

El viento soplaba a favor, las olas nos mecían. Observe el mar, pese a la oscuridad podía ver sombras bajo el agua dibujadas por la luna. Me pregunté si las sirenas podrían ayudarnos o si las hadas defendían a Inglaterra que por esa razón seguía en pie.

Pasaron un par de horas, a lo lejos se veía el amanecer y con el, se dejaba ver el faro del puerto de la casa de UK. Al fin, logramos acercarnos con pequeños problemas.

— Tendremos suerte Hanatamago— dije y me respondió con otro ladrido.

Mientras más nos acercamos. Podíamos ver los buques de guerra, algunos viejos barcos piratas y la costa con sus casonas viejas. UK debería esperar en el palacio, hablando con su reina y planeando como defender lo que quedaba del mundo. Sí, tonto Inglaterra, después de llorar desesperadamente en sus brazos lo insultaría, le contaría todo lo que vi… Quería ver a Inglaterra feliz de verme.

Vimos alejarse uno de aquellos viejos vareos. Nos detuvimos por precaución a unos cuantos metros. Pensé que era UK que nos había descubierto y venía a llevarnos con él.

Los muchachos se inquietaron al ver una silueta flotar en el agua.

—¿Qué pasa?— les pregunte. Nadie supo responder.

No sé si el mar estaba confabulando, pero comenzó a agitarse y juro que escuche un lamento. Me acerque al extremo del bote donde habían visto algo. Lentamente vi como el cuerpo de UK se alejaba al ritmo de una melodía. Salía sangre de su pecho. Había muerto como los piratas de sus cuentos. Vestía a la usanza del de siglos pasados. Con una elegancia que desconocía.

— ¡Inglaterra!— grité. Trate de alcanzar su cuerpo, quería tocarlo, tal vez seguía vivo o se hizo el muerto para salvarse, tal vez los duendes le dieron una elixir, la magia es poderosa— ¿Dónde están tus hadas? ¿Por qué mentiste? Dijiste que tus "amiguitos" siempre te ayudaban… ¿Por qué no lo hacen ahora? Es que eres un maldito mentiroso— llene de insultos al mar.

A los demás no pareció importarles, ellos pensaban cosas importantes yo sólo me deje llevar.

UK no mentía, muchas veces lo vi hechizar los objetos, las paredes, los fantasmas. Sin embrago, nada de eso apareció. El mar se lo llevaba. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, había una ligera sonrisa en los labios. ¿Estaba feliz? ¿Feliz de morir? ¡No! Inglaterra tiene un plan, quizá es así, debe ser… Sí. Yo debo creer eso, sino él seguirá pensando que no soy digno de ser una nación.

— ¡No! Dámelo… es Inglaterra, es importante para mí— le pedí al mar.

No importo cuando grite o lloriquee, el mar se lo tragó despacio. Seres marinos rodearon su cuerpo. Eran ellas, las sirenas que cantaban. Seguía gritándoles que lo devolvieran. Yo lo necesitaba, siempre fue así. Se ahogaba con él mi última esperanza para salvar lo que quedaba. Sin UK, no sé como llegar a América. Llore desesperado, quise brincar al mar con él, abrazarlo, morirme de la misma manera. Grite su nombre tantas veces que empezaba a perder sentido. Los muchachos me sostenían para que no saltara.

— Ustedes no saben, no entienden— les decía sin dejar de llorar— sin él no tengo nada… todos están muertos, sólo quedo yo— me miraban confundidos, las muchachas lloraban conmigo.

Sí, era un pobre niño abandonado, solo. Necesitaba lastima y ayuda. Seguía mirando el mar y llamándolo. Hanatamago tiraba de mi calceta, él era el único recuerdo vivo de todos ellos. Me estaba volviendo loco. Grite de nuevo pero seguía sin desaparecer ese odio mezclado con rabia y miedo. Me dejaron llorar todo lo suficiente como para quedarme completamente dormido. Estaba perdido… Hanatamago lo sabía por eso es que no ladraba con entusiasmo.

El cielo se nubló luego de que UK se hundió en el fondo del mar. Todos estabamos consternados. No sabíamos que hacer. La última alternativa había muerto. América estaba bastante lejos y nos arriesgaríamos a cruzar el mar en un miserable bote. El clima no estaba a nuestro favor. Todas esas ilusiones y esperanzas también se hundían. Sino hubiéramos tardado, sino me hubiera escapado y haber visto a Liechtenstein, probablemente hubiéramos llegado a tiempo y evitar la muerte de UK.

— No se puede hacer nada contra el destino— dijo una de las muchachas, casi como si leyera mi mente. La mire asombrado y ella sonrió amable.

El bote no resistiría el viaje, antes quedaríamos naufragando en el océano y todo valdría nada. Pensamos durante muchas horas. Pudimos ver la fiesta que se hacía en casa de UK por su muerte. Juegos artificiales, quizá destruían todo lo que les recordará a él. Me quede sentado, observando con impotencia y Hanatamago miraba conmigo. No pude dejar de llorar. No sólo era una nación poderosa o la esperanza de muchos… era mi hermano, él me enseñó todo, incluso hablar, leer. Era especial. Volví a tener uno de mis arranques caprichosos y empecé a patalear y arrojar basura al mar.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó otro joven consternado al ver al mar burbujear y una serie de olas elevarnos.

Abrace a Hanatamago. Todos se sostenían de donde podían. Gritamos, la velocidad con la que éramos elevados era impresionante.

— Es un monstruo marino, Inglaterra dijo que vivían en el mar… tal vez esta enojado conmigo por que dije cosas terribles de él— no era nada de eso.

Un barco pirata había salido del mar inexplicablemente quizá para los humanos, pero para mí, era la magia de Reino Unido.

Era formidable, nuestro diminuto bote quedo en la proa y todos salieron a investigar. Era un viejo barco pero servia y no era llamativo, no había banderas y parecía aterrador, casi un barco fantasma. Indague con Hanatamago en lo que los muchachos lo echaban a andar sin preguntarse de donde había salido. Así eran algunos humanos, ya me estaba acostumbrando. Anduvimos en los pasillos, mi estado de ánimo volvió a cambiar, de una tristeza y furia a alergia, pensé que UK vivía y estaba en el barco pero quería estar escondido. Revise todos los rincones y lo único que encontré fue un reloj dorado de bolsillo con las iniciales UKB. Lo apreté en mis manos y lo guarde en mi bolso donde escondí el revolver.

— Yo lo sabía Hanatamago… Inglaterra nunca me iba a dejar solo— dije limpiándome las lágrimas— no es tan tonto— sonreí después de tanto tiempo.

Así fue un poco más sencillo acercarnos a América. Aunque como decía el líder del grupo, no podríamos llegar a USA, había vigilancia extrema en mar, aire y tierra. La única manera era llegando por el norte de Canadá. A nadie le importó la decisión, el objetivo era estar en América, zona neutral y hasta ahora el único refugio.

_**___________________________________________________**_

_**Ya saben dudas, quejas, coment, tomates, misiles, etc, etc con amor y galletitas con café. No soy irónica ni sarcástica, son sólo eufemismos baratos. **_

_**Saludos a mis caníbales que ahora me he convertido en uno de ellos :3**_

_**Gracias por leer y el tiempo.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sí, de nuevo volví a retrasarme pero bueno, más deberes más vida real que atender. No sé que más decir, espero que les guste este cap y sea lo que esperaban, también espero compensar el mal rato o tristezas y enojos por "matar" a las naciones-tan favoritas.**_

_**Nota: En esté cap, aparecen personajes OC osea original charcacter. Por lo demás ya no hay nada que decir. **_

_**^__^**_

_______________________________________

A veces, por las noches antes de ir a la cama, me quedaba horas mirando el reloj, buscando una señal que me dijera que UK vivía. No decía nada, sólo la hora y las coordenadas. Lo limpiaba constantemente, dormía con el. Era como si él estuviera dentro. Ese objeto me ayudo a no pensar tanto en los sucesos anteriores ni en el hermoso rostro de Lich. Tampoco en seguir descifrando ese sonido de Noruega. Me dedique a pensar en cosas lindas, en la idea de volver a ver a USA y abrazarlo. Desee con todo el corazón que no fuera tarde. Hanatamago dormía en mis piernas y pesé a que sabía que no estaba tranquilo, estaba vivo y nos teníamos el uno al otro.

Durante cinco días estuvimos en el mar. Hasta que por fin, tocamos tierra. Una bandera blanca se ondeo sobre el barco. Mire asombrado una mancha roja que esperaba en la costa. Sonreí al ver que ellos nos respondían igual al ondear varios banderines.

— Estamos a salvo pequeño— me dijo el líder, agitó mis cabellos y se marchó a preparar la llegada.

— Lo ves Hanatamago… USA nos espera— abrace al cachorro que ladraba feliz y movía su cola emocionado.

Esos minutos fueron eternos. Anclar el barco, bajar por la escalera de madera y mirar a los soldados que nos saludaban. Fue tan infinito que no me perdí ningún detalle. Los muchachos fueron atendidos de inmediato y cada uno contaba historias diferentes. Yo me dedique a buscar a USA al igual que Hanatamago. Parecía que ya lo había encontrado pues se fue a perder a una de las oficinas. Lo seguí.

Hanatamago ladraba a una figura que de pie que ordenaba unos papeles y sonreía a todo aquel que se acercaba.

— ¡USA!— exclamé alegre y corrí a abrazarlo— ¡USA, USA! Están pasando cosas muy feas… Lich y Bélgica, no pude salvarlas— me desahogue, tal vez no me entendía ya que no recibí ninguna muestra de afecto— pude salvar a Noruega, dijo algo adentro de la caja pero no entendí…— hablaba de prisa, necesitaba decirle todo sin perder detalles— ¿Lo sabes? ¡Alemania esta vivo!— tenía tantas cosas que decir que no sabía por donde comenzar.

— Aléjate de él niño— escuche decir a una voz cruda, luego unos brazos fuertes me separaban de USA.

— No déjeme… es mi hermano USA

— Y-yo no soy USA— contestó a quien abrazaba, tenía una sonrisa sincera y los ojos brillaban— soy Canadá. Tu debes ser Sealand, ¿ya no me recuerdas?

Lo observe por largo rato. Escuche a mis amigos acercarse contentos. La verdad es que no lo recordaba y me sentí idiota.

— No importa— dijo y me abrazó— no se preocupe General— le dijo al hombre que quiso alejarme de él— es mi hermano pequeño— su voz era distinta a la de USA, tenía un sonido parecido a la de Francia pero sin ese tono engreído, transmitía una calidez especial— muchachos, síganme, los llevaré a un sitio para que descansen, el viaje debió ser muy agotador y… tenemos muchas cosas de que platicar Sealand, pequeño héroe— me dijo sin dejar de abrazarme.

Desde hace tiempo deseaba el contacto con una nación y ahora que lo tenía, parecía no ser tan especial, tal vez era por lo que vi.

— ¿Qué pasa?— dijo un solado— señor, el barco a desaparecido— dijo asombrado. Todos miramos al muelle y en efecto el barco ya no estaba— se hundió de pronto antes que lo revisáramos.

— Ese barco era de UK— le dije a Canadá con una sonrisa y un guiño— él no lo prestó cuando…— tapó mis labios con sus dedos, seguía tranquilo.

— Ya escuchó Comandante, ese barco era de Reino Unido— sonrió de la misma manera sin darle mucha importancia.

Los humanos seguían intrigados.

— No recuerdes cosas tristes… ¿Quieres ver a USA?— me preguntó justo cuando entramos a una casa campirana.

— Sí, es el sueño de todos— sonreí con mis amigos humanos que se dejaron caer en la sala— gracias— le dije y me dio un beso en la frente.

— Este amiguito debe estar muy cansado… — dijo al acariciar a Hanatamago— así como todos ustedes.

— Necesitamos decirle…— comenzó a hablar una chica pero Canadá la calló.

— No me digas nada, lo sé todo y la verdad es que no quiero recordar cosas que me lastiman.

— Alemania esta vivo— dije rápidamente.

— Sí, eso también lo sé. Todo lo que han visto lo sé… aunque yo los admiro por que lo han afrontado… Tú Sealand, eres un pequeño héroe. Has sobrevivido como lo quería Suecia. Alfred estará orgulloso de ti.

— ¿Él sabía lo que pasaría?— pregunte intrigado.

— Será mejor que descansen— Canadá se levantó, era evidente que quería evitar el tema— por favor, denles de comer y unas cómodas habitaciones— ordenó— Peter, descansa, hablaremos después.

— Pero… yo necesito respuestas, dime— lo seguí antes que se marchara— dime, tengo derecho a saber que pasa.

— Por favor Sealand, no me hagas recordar cosas— sus ojos se humedecieron— me duele mucho…— sus manos apretaban su pecho— me duele… te admiro, eres fuerte, has visto cosas que yo jamás soportaría y aún así quieres saber que pasa… Peter, no me lastimes así, que te lo diga Alfred, yo soy un cobarde— empezó a llorar— esas cosas son terribles. Yo tengo miedo…

— Señor esta bien— varios solados se acercaron. Me sentí culpable, las lágrimas de Canadá eran débiles al igual que sus movimientos, sin duda lucia más frágil de lo que parecía.

— No lo entiendes Peter…— musitó débilmente— tengo miedo de morir, morir como todas las naciones, sufrir en el proceso… ¿Puedes entenderlo?

Trague saliva. Vi como lo llevaban soldados de la guardia montada. Le dolía, tal vez como dice, me hice fuerte por la necesidad, él no soportaría. Me sentí culpable.

— Les pediré un favor— dijo una mujer con traje militar— no hablen de esas cosas, en frente de Canadá, le duele, piensa que puede ser el siguiente y eso ustedes no lo entienden por que no son naciones como él.

Tenía razón, yo no puedo comprenderlo por que no soy una nación. Puede que si lo fuera ya no estaría vivo.

Entre las canciones de la radio que provenían del hall y mis pensamientos, no pude dormir esa noche. Las imágenes no desaparecerían de mi mente nunca y eso era mucho más desagradable que pensar en el futuro. Estaba emocionado por ver a América, aunque nervioso por lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante. Hanatamago se había quedado perdidamente dormido en la orilla de la cama y escuchaba ligeramente su respiración. Suspiré al sentir la paz del lugar y la melodía. Sonreí.

— Mañana veremos a USA, Hatanamago. ¡Le diremos que somos héroes! Verdaderos héroes…

A las siete de la mañana escuché ruidos, había observado la ventana durante la noche, cualquier sonido era expectante. Salí de mi habitación inquieto. Algo pasaba en mí porque cada vez que pasaba algo inusual, mi cuerpo temblaba y sentía un hueco en el estómago. Al parecer sólo era el cambió de guardias en casa de Canadá. Hanatamago se despertó y salimos juntos a caminar por los pasillos. Así llegamos a la cocina donde las criadas nos ofrecieron leche y pan horneado. Me senté en una mesa y comí.

— Buenos días— Canadá había entrado saludando con su habitual amabilidad, ya no parecía estar triste. La gente en la cocina le regresó el saludo con una sonrisa.

— ¡Hola!— también lo salude.

— Durmió usted bien— dijo una criada— se ve en su rostro, más fresco y los ojos no están hinchados. Paso buena noche.

— Gracias, a decir verdad lo intente, pero estaré bien— respondió y se sentó a mi lado, enseguida le sirvieron hot cakes con miel de maple y leche— ¿dormiste bien Sealand? Tus amigos parecen que de maravilla… aún no despiertan.

— Sí, muchas gracias. ¿A que hora iremos a ver a USA?— pregunté.

— No te impacientes. Él dijo que enviaría una escolta por nosotros, no quiere que vaya por mí cuenta, es precaución. Tus amigos por esa razón se quedarán en mi casa, serán bien atendidos no tienes de que preocuparte.

En el rostro de Canadá aparecía una sombra de duda, de apariencia. Me recordó a Dinamarca cuando le comentó a Finlandia el proceso de las naciones que, con el paso de los años, empiezan a adoptar patrones de sus jefes y eso los convierte cada vez en humanos. Por esa razón entendía que Canadá trataba de ocultar el miedo, el odio y la tristeza e inseguridades que no lo dejaban tranquilo hasta que no terminara este maldito exterminio.

***

A las seis de la tarde, aterrizaron ocho aviones en la pista de Toronto. Me despedí de mis compañeros de viaje. Algunos consternados por descubrir mi identidad.

— Yo siempre pensé que eras un niño huérfano y buscabas a tu hermano en Estados Unidos— dijo el chico que vivió en casa de Letonia.

Ellos como yo, estaban emocionados, confundidos pero felices. Así tenía que ser, supongo que ambos tendremos cosas que contar y buenos recuerdos que esperamos opaquen los malos.

Canadá, Hanataamago y yo subimos al primer yet que esperaba. Dije adiós a mis amigos y se cerró la ventanilla.

— Ahora sí Hanatamago… veremos a América— abrace al perro. El avión despegó.

Podía ver levemente las ciudades bajo nosotros. El piloto no hablaba. Noté los demás aviones que nos escoltaban, Canadá iba en uno de ellos. No podía creerlo. Ahora parecía un mal sueño todo lo que había vivido. Entre las nubes, mi corazón empezó a latir. Me aferre a Hanatamago y lloré.

— ¿También las naciones se van al cielo?— pregunté— entonces nos deben de mirar— limpie mis ojos y mire el cielo— no llores Hanatamago, Su se enojará contigo, dirá que eres un llorón. Además UK nos enseñó a levantarnos… Me gusta pensar que de verdad están en el cielo— afirmé, miré el cielo, las nubes y espere a ver alguna señal, pero nada paso.

Las dos horas de vuelo me tranquilizaron. Finalmente llegamos a una base aérea que estaba extremadamente vigilada. El piloto me dio instrucciones para el aterrizaje y espere a que mis pies tocaran suelo americano.

Entre los hangares, había un grupo de aviadores y en medio de ellos, estaba USA. Deje a Hatanamago libre y corrí hacía USA.

— ¡USA, USA!— grite lo más fuerte que pude hasta llegar a él, mi garganta se irritaba. Brinque emocionado al verlo y me eché a sus brazos.

— Así que Berwald lo consiguió— fue lo primero que oí decir. USA me cargó y rodee su cuello con mis brazos— muchachos, este es mi hermano menor, Sealand, salúdenlo— gire para mirar a los solados y todos hacían un saludo militar— es un héroe y sobrevivió como Suecia lo esperaba…— sentía la calidez de su pecho en mi corazón, no quería separarme de él y parecía que él tampoco.

— Vinieron en el barco de Arthur— dijo Canadá al aparecer— desapareció cuando bajaron de él.

USA no respondió, sentía sus brazos en mi espalda y con la otra sostenía mis piernas. Lo escuché hacer un ruido extraño, el tonó de su voz se cortó. Estaba llorando.

No me dejo aún cuando caminamos a la base. No me dejo mirarlo, sólo veía a Hanatamago caminando aun lado de Canadá que venía tras nosotros y sonreía.

— No llores USA— le dije guardando también mi llanto. USA se río y dijo:

— No estoy llorando, los héroes no lloran Peter, se conmueven, recuerda eso.

Después me bajo de sus brazos. Anduvimos por varios pasillos hasta que llegamos a una puerta de acceso restringido. Sólo nosotros tres entramos. Al entrar, una serie de televisores y pantallas gigantes cubrían las paredes. La luz era tenue. Había personas monitoreando las computadoras en los escritorios, hablaban en un idioma ajeno a los que conocía. La pantalla principal mostraba un mapa y regiones del planeta. El sonido de las teclas, teléfonos, copiadoras, faxes inundaban la habitación.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué esta pasando?— finalmente pregunte

— Buscamos al hombre— dijo tomando de la mesa una hamburguesa, dio un mordisco— se esconde muy bien, pero no podrá huir de nuestra tecnología.

USA se tranquilizó momentáneamente, actuaba natural. Tomó un par de hojas de otro escritorio y empezó a leer lo que parecía un informe. Canadá se dirigió a uno de los escritorios, se colocó un par de audífonos y empezó a trabajar.

— ¿Me explicarás por que mueren tantas naciones?

— Mira los monitores Peter, ¿qué es lo que notas?— hice un puchero al volver a recibir la misma respuesta pero obedecí.

— Un mapa. ¿No te duele lo que está pasando?

— Un mapa, sí, eso hay, pero nosotros buscamos más allá…— no respondió, de nuevo evitando el tema.

— Sí te duele. Lloraste. ¿Por qué no quieres hablarlo?

— Es cierto, ¿por qué no quieres hablarlo? Dile lo que pasa— un hombre moreno entró, lucia bastante molesto y acalorado, dio un fólder a USA de mala manera— toma, este es el informe de mi base. Los demás llegarán de un momento a otro— me miraba fijamente. Nunca lo había visto— soy Cuba— se presentó mientras USA revisaba los documentos que le entregó— yo te explicaré— al decir aquello, América dejó lo que hacía, incluso Canadá se puso de pie.

— No, es sólo un niño

— Claro que es un niño. Un héroe, escuché decir a Jones que vendría un sobreviviente de Europa, creo que es justo que sepa lo que sucede.

Estados Unidos no dijo nada, suspiró resignado mientras daba un mordisco a la hamburguesa y hojeaba las hojas.

— Sólo procura ser dócil él ha visto muchas cosas…

Mire curioso al cubano que se inclinó para hablarme cara a cara. Me sentí importante, era el único que no me trataba como un niño, tampoco como una nación, pero me daba el lugar que merecía.

— El hombre quiere hacer una sola nación— dijo, sus manos agarraban mis brazos. Abrí los ojos asombrado— ha conseguido que los pueblos traicionen a sus naciones hasta destruirlas, matarlas.

Canadá observaba afligido la confesión, USA seguía tratando de revisar los papeles.

— ¿Cuál hombre? Además, USA esta aquí para detener a todos los malos— le dije. Mi respuesta lo molestó, hizo una mueca.

— Ese Kirkland los crió igual de obstinados que él— bufó y continuó— No sólo Jones, nosotros también. En un rato conocerás a todas las naciones del continente americano vivas, para enfrentar al hombre.

— ¿Por qué quiere hacer una nueva nación? ¿No le gustan las que estaban?

— Nada le gusta al hombre, hoy esta conforme, mañana no. Un día te jura lealtad y soberanía, mañana se limpia el trasero con las enmiendas— dijo Cuba con ira— ese es el hombre que vamos a exterminar.

No entendía muy bien algunas palabras como "enmienda y soberanía" pero supe que no era bueno romper esos pactos.

— Las pantallas sirven para localizarlo. Se esconde en algún sitio… cuando lo encontremos, atacamos. Él esperará por nosotros, no se atreverá a atacar un continente ajeno— explicó USA

— No sólo eso, para fortuna nuestra gente sigue siendo leal a nosotros, unos cuantos son los descarriados— Cuba se alejó de mí y fue a buscar café— maldito café americano, te he dicho Jones que mi café es el mejor— maldijo un rato, América lo ignoró.

Antes que Cuba siguiera discutiendo, volvió a abrirse la perta. Un grupo de naciones entraban hablando en castellano. Reían, intercambiaban miradas. Saludaron a todos de manera casual, cada uno entregaba un fólder a USA. Cuba parecía más feliz al verlos y estrechaba sus manos. Escuchaba decir mi nombre y sus miradas caer en mí, aunque no comprendía, supuse que les contaba de mi hazaña.

— Hola, soy Brasil— dijo uno de ellos— dime, en tu viaje, ¿viste a Portugal?— extendía su mano, no supe que contestarle, lo miré fijamente, sus ojos se cristalizaron— ¿no lo viste?— negué con la cabeza.

— ¿Pero viste a Antonio vivo?— preguntó otra nación, fumaba un cigarro. Todos comenzaban a hacerme preguntas extrañas. Me acosaban las imágenes, cerré los ojos, tape mis oídos. No quería recordar, comentar.

— No sé nada, ¡cállense!— les grite, USA fue a mi rescaté.

— Amigos, amigos. Calma, es sólo un niño, como hacen esas preguntas— América los controló con habilidad, como si estuviera acostumbrado a hacerlo— sigamos trabajando— así despacio, todos se dirigieron a los escritorios de la misma manera que Canadá lo había hecho en un principio— discúlpalos, todos estamos preocupados…

— Alemania esta vivo— dije abrazando a USA después de sentirme a salvo.

— Sí, eso es una buena noticia. También China, Taiwán, Hong Kong y Vietnam— miré a USA asombrado por la noticia.

— No estamos solos— sonreí.

— No, la sala esta llena, quieres un lugar Sealand— me ofreció una silla y un escritorio junto a él y Canadá— lo que tenemos que hacer, es buscar, el radar y satélite que flotan alrededor del planeta nos mandan señales de todo el mundo. Lo que buscamos es la localización del hombre.

— Lo buscamos por años, incluso antes que empezaran a caer las primeras naciones— dijo Cuba— el mejor café, sin duda el mío— dijo y bebió. Al parecer ya había solucionado ese problema.

— Sin resultados— suspiró Canadá— Nuestros hombres han hecho mucho y lo imposible, pero el hombre se esconde muy bien.

— Yo pienso que esta en Medio Oriente— dijo un hombre con acento curioso.

— Venezuela, hemos buscando por todos lados, incluso Turquía antes de morir nos envió un informe y no hay nada…— respondió USA.

— Sadiq no buscó bien— dijo una mujer— opino lo mismo que mi colega.

Supe que era una argentina cuando escuche a Cuba decirle algo sobré las búsquedas.

— Hay que tener paciencia— suspiró Canadá regalándome una sonrisa.

Ese día me entretuve buscando en el ordenador. Por lo menos las imágenes desaparecieron por un rato. Buscar fue emocionante. Donde quiera que sea UK, Suecia y Finlandia estarán orgullosos de mí.

Había caído la noche pero el trabajo no terminaba. Se turnaban unas horas para descansar. USA me mandó a la cama.

— No quiero— respondí— quiero seguir ayudando.

— Lo sé Sea, pero necesitas dormir— pasó su mano por mi cabeza— eres tan parecido Arthur— sonrió— esto es un golpe bajo.

— No iré a dormir y…

— Señor un avión japonés viene hacia la base— interrumpió una voz desde un radio en la pared, se escuchaba nervioso y agitado— ¿que hacemos?

— Pidan identificación, sino responde disparan— ordenó USA con seguridad en la mirada. Se separó de mí y fue directo hacia el monitor mayor— quiero una vista cercana de ese vehiculo.

— Señor— la voz volvió a interrumpir— dice que es Taiwán.

— Puede mentir, pide la contraseña— era la primera vez que lo veía tenso, incluso en acción no perdía su rostro alegre, pero su mirada había cambiado— si es una emboscada… un momento— dijo al ver el avión— es un caza bombardero japonés.

— No sólo eso, es de los pocos aviones camuflaje que tenía Japón y Corea— explicó Canadá— pierden el rastro por una o dos horas. Bloquean los radares enemigos, es como si pasaran invisibles, nadie los ve. Debe ser en realidad Taiwán.

— ¡Qué demonios!— exclamó alterado.

— Señor, han pasado la clave. ¿Qué hago?— volvió la voz.

— La radio dice malas noticias— dijo Bolivia, supe quien era por que llevaba la bandera en la solapa del saco— la radio dice que China acaba de morir junto con Hong Kong y que Vietnam trata de sobrevivir. ¡Han tomado Asía!

— ¡Maldita sea!— USA estaba enfurecido, golpeó el escritorio varias veces y gritó— esa es Taiwán, dejen que aterrice pero no bajen la guardia, cualquier movimiento y disparan.

— Tranquilo, puedes herir a Taiwán— dijo Canadá.

Yo estaba nervioso. Un USA enfurecido era lo que menos deseaba ver. Canadá me abrazó y me tranquilizó un poco.

— Cayeron más aliados…— dijo Cuba— caen rápido. Tenemos que ser más cuidadosos…

— Vietnam no resistirá mucho— susurró Brasil— lo lamento— les dijo a los otros que reprobaron su comentario.

—¿Por qué estará aquí Taiwán?— se preguntó Canadá.

— Son buenos pilotos— aseguró Chile— supongo que por estrategia huyó antes que pasará lo peor.

Minutos después de confirmar que estaba todo bajo control. Taiwán entró por la puerta, llevaba un traje militar y el cabello atado. Se cuadro al ver a USA y con la mano en la frente hizo un saludo militar. No venía sola, una figura varonil atravesó la puerta. Escuche como los soldados que cuidaban la base cortaban cartucho.

— Tranquilos, es un aliado— dijo Taiwán al verlos apuntar al individuo— es… Prusia

USA se acercó incrédulo y lo observó. Prusia estaba admirando el lugar, caminaba cauteloso. Todos bajaron las armas.

— ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Tú estabas muerto?— preguntó USA— ¿Cómo reviviste?

— Yo que sé. La jefa de "West" lo hizo— respondió indiferente— "West" está muerto. Descubrieron a al jefa y los acribillaron en la celada— la confesión resulto ser fría, casi indiferente por parte del prusiano.

— Él llegó a casa de Yao antes que eso pasará— explicó Taiwán— supongo que la jefa de Ludwig sabía lo que pasaría. También nosotros estamos sorprendidos que este… vivo.

— Este mundo es una porquería en mis tiempos era mejor— dijo y se acercó a USA— lindos juguetes, me enseñas a usarlos.

— Gilbert, estás muy tranquilo, ¿sabes lo que está pasando?

— Sí, no soy idiota. Ustedes se mueren y yo regrese de la muerte, es una ironía, ¿no crees?

— Lo que creo es que es increíble que vivas.

— Deja de adular. Quieres darle en el culo al hombre, ¿no? Yo te enseñaré como

— Alfred, la verdad es que… Yao nos envió antes que sucediera lo que debes ya saber. De verdad todos los que estamos aquí somos los únicos sobrevivientes.

Nadie habló. Incluso yo estaba preocupado por lo que dijo Taiwán y por que estaba hay Prusia. Estaba confundido, me pregunte si es que pueden revivir las naciones.

— Primero busquemos al hombre, luego veremos como es que esta vivo Gilbert. Quizá podamos hacer lo mismo con los demás…

— Lo dudo— dijo Prusia con ese mismo tono indiferente y mordaz— la jefa de "West" me dijo que destruyó los papeles donde se dictaba mi muerte y que hizo no sé que cosa con unas firmas y así regrese. Supongo que cuando una nación muere por política y acuerdos, pasa eso. Los demás están muertos por sus pueblos, esos debe ser mucho más terrible.

— No digas eso Gilbert, es doloroso— comentó Canadá.

— Ustedes y sus moralidades. La realidad muchas veces puede resultarles cruda, pero así es la vida— Prusia observó la pantalla principal por un momento. Las otras naciones latinas dirigían sus miradas hacia él— Quieren destruir al hombre. La Jefa de "West" me dijo que me regreso de la muerte sólo para ayudarlos. Y eso haré.

La frialdad con la que hablaba aquella vieja nación, me dio cierta desconfianza, pero al ver a USA confiar en él, me sentí tranquilo.

___________________________________________

_**Bien ya termino :P gracias por leer ya saben cualquier cosa será bienvenida, menos tomates podridos, me gustan fresquitos para la tomatina.**_

_**Espero no tardarme en el siguiente cap. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**De regreso después de mucho, mucho tiempo. La verdad tenía miles de cosas que hacer, apenas me desocupe. Pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca. Y como son vacas, como es Navidad y esas fechas, etc, etc :D pues decidí terminar este fic que en su tiempo fue una idea loca y que poco a poco y extrañamente gusto. A ustedes, por eso es que lo continúe, sino pues sería uno de tantos. **

**Ok espero que el final sea de su agrado y cualquier queja, coment lo que sea, decirme, tomates se aceptan pero no podridos.**

**Un saludo y gracias por la espera =S**

* * *

A las seis de la mañana desperté por un mal sueño. En casa de Su, con los cadáveres apilados de las naciones. Empece a llorar. Aún me costaba creer lo que sucedía en el mundo. Me costaba creer que los humanos fuesen tan crueles y mal agradecidos. Renunciar a su nacionalidad por no sé que cosa, matar su nación sin ningún remordimiento. Su tenía razón, los humanos son ignorantes. Salí de mi habitación. En el comedor estaba Canadá con su oso en compañía de una mujer muy similar a Francia, supe enseguida que era Guyana Francesa y la otra joven, Nicaragua.

— ¿Tuviste mal sueño?— preguntó la Guyana.

— Sí, creo— respondí aún consternado.

Había calma en el cuartel. Huevos fritos, pan tostado y jugo fue el desayuno. Nicaragua era muy seria, comía con discreción y sin hablar. Yo me seguía sintiendo confuso y atrapado. En mi mente sólo giraban preguntas y me consumía la incertidumbre de no saber nada.

La semana siguiente pasó de la misma manera, extrañamente tranquila. América le mostraba a Prusia como usar la nueva tecnología. Aprendía pronto y al cabo de un par de días estaba vigilando en el monitor como los demás. Escuchaba decir a Uruguay y Costa Rica que el mundo se estaba convirtiendo en una sola nación, tal como lo quería el hombre. Los rumores de un ataque al continente Americano eran más constantes. Los pueblos de esté lugar se amotinaban con armas, listos para defender su nacionalidad y por su puesto a su querido país. Fue entonces cuando las naciones se marcharon a sus lugares de origen. Y por la radio y pantallas planas, USA sabía de ellos. Chile entraba en llanto por la nostalgia de ver su pueblo con armas, listos para defenderlo. Perú no tenía mucho ánimo en ver como se organizaban en las costas y la capital para contrarrestar cualquier ataque. El continente estaba a la defensiva. Al final en el cuartel sólo quedamos Canadá, USA, Prusia, Taiwan y yo. La búsqueda era intensa. Taiwan era quien más se esmeraba en encontrar al causante de todo esto y enviar una emboscada. Algunas veces por la noche, se quedaba husmeando frente al ordenador y lloraba en silencio por sus hermanos. Lo supe porque la oí susurrar el nombre de Japón y el de su hermano menor. Prusia a veces leía el diario o las noticias en la radio. Movía la cabeza, hablaba con Canadá sobre el mundo que él conocía. Se quejaba de los cambios y esas ideas extrañas que nacían de los hombres. Sentía pena por ellos.

— Si "West" no hubiera sido tan obstinado y enamorado, no hubiera dejado que su jefa lo llevará a la ruina. El amor no trae nada bueno… veme a mí Canadá, por creer en un hombre, me asesinaron a traición.

— Los humanos tienen que cometer errores para mejorar, así son— defendió Canadá.

— Dices eso por que has de tener una vida tranquila, te la dan para que no te quejes y no pidas explicaciones. La verdad es que sólo te ven la cara. Los hombres son así. Traidores.

— ¡Quieres callarte Prusia! No puedo concentrarme— Taiwan reclamó, seguía en el monitor. Se escuchaba los dedos sobre el teclado y el sonido del bip, bip, del localizador.

América bebía un café y comía su hamburguesa. Trataba de relajarse y pensaba un poco mirando la ventana.

— Cuándo encuentren al hombre. ¿Qué harán?, ¿lo mataran?, ¿lo buscaran para hacerlo hablar? Eso no traerá de vuelta a todo lo que ha muerto— le pregunte a USA quien me respondió con una sonrisa. No quería decir nada— ¡Ya me canse de que me sigan tratando como un niño! He vivido muchas cosas, vi morir a muchos de ellos… me duele que sigas creyendo que no soy importante…

Estaba desesperado. Regresó el dolor y la cara de Finlandia. Hanatamago lamía mi rostro. América se abrazó.

— Hay cosas que es mejor ignorar. Si ignoraras la muerte de los Nórdicos, no sufrirías tanto— me dijo. Deje de llorar, tenía razón.

— El conocimiento nos vuelve vulnerables— dijo Taiwan y acarició mi cabeza— quieres ayudarnos a encontrarlo. Alguien necesita relevarme, estoy agotada y Prusia no ayuda mucho, sabes… sigue maldiciendo la época actual— me regaló una sonrisa y me llevó a los monitores.

El recorrido por el mundo me trajo más recuerdos. El mapa se contraía y a veces perdía forma. Ya no había fronteras que dividieran los países. Ni si quiera los nombres se apreciaban. Miré mi pequeña y diminuta casa que no había sido tocada por nadie. Probablemente para el hombre era insignificante… Acercaba más la imagen para ver de cerca los restos del territorio de Inglaterra. La gente andaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Todos pobres, con ropas gastadas, buscando entre los escombros, comida, abrigo. Así observe los restos de las naciones. Baje por Grecia hasta el mediterráneo, llegue a Israel, me distraje en la India. Hasta que llegue a una zona de Iran. Un pequeño poblado industrial, cosa rara por que la mayoría del mundo esta destruido y la economía esta en el suelo. Es un caos. Fije más el monitor y acerque lo más que pude la visión. La industria funcionaba. A un costado un río que dividía la fabrica de una mansión blanca.

— Eso no es normal chico, acércate más— pidió Prusia. Al hacerlo observamos la construcción— es occidental, en medio Oriente no sé hacen las construcciones así, sólo que sea un occidental rico— mencionó.

Observamos por un rato. Si bien era extraño, era curiosidad. Después de diez minutos salió de la casa una niña. Una niña muy extraña y peculiar. En el cabello tenía una flor colorida que Prusia identificó al susurrar que sólo crecían en casa de Hungría. El cabello largo y platinado, los ojos azules de una mirada elida, vestidos confeccionados con telas finas, me hizo recordar a Liech. En las manos llevaba un trinche pequeño como el de Ucrania, en el cuello un listón negro y botas negras.

— ¡¿Quién diablos es esa criatura infernal?!— Exclamó Prusia asustado— esa cosa no es normal. Es, es… como una fusión maldita de las naciones Europeas.

— Llamemos a USA— salí corriendo a otra sala donde estaba USA revisando más lugares.

Me escuchó con atención. Al cabo de unos minutos todos observaban a la niña en la pantalla. Jugaba alegremente, sin preocupaciones al ver a los yets volar sobre su cabeza. América se dejó caer sobre un sofá, se pasó la mano por la barbilla sin dejar de mirar la sonrisa siniestra de aquella niña que miraba indiferente y por un instante parecía observarnos.

— Ella debe ser, la nueva nación que el hombre esta creando. No debe haber nacido hace mucho— dijo finalmente.

— Si es así, debió hacer un informe, un tratado, asuntos formales— explicó Taiwan— una nación no nace así como así, hay reglas.

— Qué el hombre siempre rompe— Prusia no dejaba de mirar a la niña— matémosla América… ella lleva en su pecho el escudo de "West" junto con el de Reino Unido.

— ¡Matar!— exclame— ustedes se quejan de eso y ahora sugieren…

— ¿Esto es necesario?— interrumpió Canadá— podríamos hablar con el hombre.

— ¿Hablar? Pregúntale eso a "West" el quería hablar y ve lo que sucedió.

Mientras Prusia discutía con Taiwan y Canadá. USA pensaba. Tronaba sus dedos, movía la pierna inquieto. Tal vez matarla era una solución fácil y efectiva. Aunque eso no devolvería a ninguna de las naciones.

— La niña no tiene la culpa— dijo finalmente Taiwan— si acaso quien debe pagar por todo es el hombre y… los pueblos necesitan un castigo. No podemos hacerle daño a otra nación, seriamos como ellos y…

— Y tus estúpidos moralismos no van. Acéptalo Taiwan, quieres venganza, correr sangre por tu hermano, y todos los asiáticos. No lo ocultes, reprimes emociones.

— ¡No lo entiendes! Deja de reírte Prusia…— Taiwan volvió al llanto, corrí a abrazarla. Prusia en verdad era muy cruel.

— Vaya… como siempre todo depende de mí…— dijo América luego de un suspiro.

— ¡Eres el Héroe!— exclame feliz. Seguramente se le había ocurrido algo interesante como las otras veces— ¡América es el héroe!

— No necesitamos un héroe sino alguien que tengas las agallas para terminar con esto— comentó Prusia un tanto indignado.

— Canadá, acompáñame— pidió USA y ambos salieron de la habitación.

Al cabo de dos días. Taiwan arreglaba el avión de Japón y le añadían más cosas. Prusia no dejaba de observar a la niña que poco a poco iba creciendo y adoptando forma más mayor. En pocos días probablemente tendría mi tamaño. En la habitación principal donde los monitores, se había hecho un revuelo, todos los países latinos volvieron a aparecer. Vestidos con trajes militares. Estaba solo en medio de murmullos, exclamaciones y palabras extrañas. Abracé Hanatamago, juntos observamos la llegada de América con Canadá. Ambos vestían de la misma manera que los demás. Llevaban trajes militares y cascos.

— Muchachos, todo dependerá de ustedes de ahora en adelante— dijo América— Taiwan, ¿estás lista?

La asiática asintió con seguridad. Vestía igual con traje militar y el cabello atado en una trenza.

— ¿Qué pretendes?— Prusia desconocía todo como yo— lo que quiera que trames, llévame.

— No. Quédate aquí, no seas tonto. Por algo la jefa de Alemania te devolvió la nacionalidad.

— Eso que importa, seguro fue causalidad o estaba desesperada, eso siempre le pasaba cuando las cosas salían de sus manos. Quiero luchar con ustedes. ¡Que no sabes América! Yo soy una nación de guerra.

— Guerras que siempre has perdido— le recordó Cuba— ahora apártate albino y deja hacer nuestro trabajo.

— ¿Por qué ustedes?— preguntó enfadado— cuando yo vivía ustedes ni siquiera habían nacido o al menos empezaban a madurar. Yo sé más de esté mundo que ustedes de sus propias tierras.

— Conocemos mejor el mundo actual que tú, es el siglo XXI, Prusia— le recordó Canadá con amabilidad— no es igual.

Todos salieron, haciendo sonar el uniforme, las botas, las armas. Afuera esperaban aviones en la pista. Formados, con los motores listos para encenderse. Cada uno adornado con símbolos de la nación que abordaría, con la bandera impresa en las alas. Uno tras otro subían, acomodaban sus cascos, recibían instrucciones. Prusia intentaba convencer a USA de ayudarlo, de subir a uno de los aviones aunque no tuviera idea de cómo manejarlos, murió antes de conocerlos.

— Tendrás una tarea más importante. Cuidar a Sealand y hacerte cargo de lo que llegara a suceder.

— Estás de broma América, no soy niñera— Prusia se alteró iba a enfrentarse a USA, uno de los soldados lo detuvo antes de que soltara una golpe.

— Tú mismo lo dijiste, sabes más que nosotros. Entonces haste cargo, por si acaso—

Canadá usualmente no lo recordaba decidido. Más bien creo que tenía miedo esa tarde. Abrazaba a su oso a quien dejo a mi cargo.

Los motores empezaron a sonar y cada avión tomaba la posición para despegar. Todos excepto América, estaba en su avión. Se acercó a mí, colocó su mano en mi hombro, me miró por fijamente, acarició mis cabellos. Sus ojos se cristalizaron. Sentí tanto miedo y felicidad en sus ojos que aún no puedo describir que era exactamente esa expresión. Cerró los párpados, al abrirlos miró el cielo. En el fondo supe que era una despedida. Yo me aguante mis lágrimas, seguramente si empezaba con mi llanto infantil contagiaría al inocente USA y todo sería una patética escena de sus películas. Aun así, lo abrace tan fuerte, quería fundirme en su chamarra, ser el águila que tenía impresa en la espalda y morirme como todos. Tenía miedo y él no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría, pero siempre salía ganando. Esa era la historia de un héroe. Confiaba en eso, tanto como en los cuentos de hadas y los seres mágicos de Noruega.

— Eres la última nación Sealand— dijo antes de subir al avión— él hombre no puede crear una sola nación sino ha destruido a todas. Así que si tú vives, no todo esta perdido.

Desde una de las cabinas mire a los aviones despegar. Pasaban cerca de la torre, aunque el sonido no atravesó las paredes ni los cristales, sentí el viento que cortaban. Más de veinte yets surcando los aires, el mar… entre las nubes y ese cielo que se confunde con el mar como los cuentos de Inglaterra.

— La última nación mocoso, no lo olvides— recordó Prusia y se marchó.

Instintivamente lo seguí, como los niños tras el único adulto a cargo. Entró a la sala donde los monitores, encendió todos. Desde hay localizó la trayectoria de los yets. Encendió la radio y fue cuando escuché lo que en realidad pasaría. Miraba el monitor. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, pensé en Letonia y no puede evitar que mis ojos se humedecieran. ¿Qué haría USA en mi lugar? No quiero que Inglaterra siga pensando que soy inútil y un estorbo. Quiero que Suecia este orgulloso de mí y que Finlandia me de un abrazo y más de esos ricos dulces.

Los aviones pasan en el monitor. Me aferre a Hantamago y al oso de Canadá. Prusia hablaba en su idioma y no entendía nada. Oí disparos, bombas, las luces de la pantalla eran intensas y se reflejaban en el suelo. No quería mirar. Iban a morir. Quería estar con ellos, luchar como ellos. Después de todo, soy también una nación, ¿no?

— ¡Malditos! Mueve Argentina… dispara… — Prusia estaba demasiado enfrascado en las escenas— ¡No! Bolivia detrás… ¿hey? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Niño! ¡No hay señal!

Brinque, Prusia estaba histérico. Intente recuperar la señal como me había enseñado Canadá. Entendía poco de estás cosas, una vez el hermano de Letonia iba a enseñarme pero, preferí jugar con mis juguetes. Moví tantos botones que dude de lo que estaba haciendo. Por fin, luego de tres intentos, la señal regresó. Aunque no tan nítida. Sólo se miraba fuego, destrucción, el humo negro obstruía la visión. Alcanzamos a ver restos de aviones y escuchábamos algunos motores que volaban el cielo.

— No todo esta perdido… ¡Patéales el trasero Taiwan!

Aunque no quisiera, fui contagiado de esa misma emoción, adrenalina y miedo que transmitía Prusia. Entre todos los monitores buscaba los aviones que quedaban, sobre todo el de América. Quería verlo, escuchar su voz diciendo alguna de esas frases estúpidas que nadie entendía. Sin embrago, seguían los disparos, luces, derribaron aviones, cayeron casas, humanos. ¿Dónde estaba la niña? Lejanamente se veía la casa ya dañada por un ataque. Sentí pena por ella, no tenía la culpa, pero al recordarla… también sentí un poco de repulsión era como si las naciones hubieran reencarnado en ella.

La pantalla volvía a sufrir interferencia. Prusia se desesperaba de no poder hacer nada. Hablaba sobre Alemania y sus guerras fallidas, sobre Austria y Hungría más las traiciones. Decía que Rusia tenía la culpa porque no se defendió. Qué Suecia debió olvidar sus rencores y unir a los Nórdicos. Qué si la paz mental de los asiáticos servía de algo. ¿Por qué no todo era como en los libros de Inglaterra y los mitos de Francia? Aún tenía ganas de escuchar las canciones de Italia y su hermano o comer ese tomate delicioso que España siempre le preparaba. Y esas discusiones sin sentido con su hermano. ¿Aún tenía tantas cosas que hacer?

Lastima por él, tuvo que regresar cuando todos ellos ya no estaban. Ahora comprendía las palabras de USA.

Una luz intensa colapsó la pantalla y la señal desapareció definitivamente. Al igual que la energía eléctrica que subía y bajaba hasta quedar a oscuras. Inmediatamente un pequeño temblor sacudió la tierra, cayeron objetos. Me escondí bajo una mesa con el perro y el oso. No supe de Prusia hasta que se detuvo y poco a poco regresó la luz. El silencio agudizó los sentidos. Prusia no se había movido, seguía mirando la pantalla negra, esperaba que volviera a encender, sin embargo, nunca pasó.

Quedamos incomunicados de lo que estaba pasando allá afuera. Incluso la radio estaba muerta. Temblé, volvía llorar. Hanatamago limpiaba mis lágrimas y el oso de Canadá me abrazaba. Me sentí de la misma manera que cuando salí por primera vez de casa. Presentí lo peor. Imagine a USA y Canadá entre los escombres de sus naves. Las otras naciones muertas, esparcidas por aquella tierra y al hombre con su nueva nación riendo, triunfantes. Quería hacer algo, ir, buscarlos y enfrentarme solo a ese hombre. Pelear, me sentí tan inútil de nuevo. Me estaba odiando por ser tan miserable.

— Muchacho, ponte de pie, tenemos que salir— Prusia me tomó de la mano y camine junto a él.

Salimos al exterior, no a la pista de aterrizaje, sino afuera, a donde el pueblo de América, de todo el continente, estaba de pie, con veladoras en las manos y canciones fúnebres. Una manta grande se extendía por Nueva York, la imagen de Alfred F. Jones y la bandera de los Estados Unidos se mezclaba en una fusión única… las velas y su toque armónico. No tenía que intuir nada, ya sabía cual era el final.

***

Al principio a la gente del continente Americano les costaba trabajo empezar de nuevo. Regresar a las costumbres y recordar a sus muertos. A las naciones que les dieron un hogar, las que ahora de nueva cuenta les vuelven a dar paz. En casa de Canadá se vive de la misma manera, tranquilidad absoluta. Y la de USA esta orgullosa, con sus fiestas, con la producción de una película que hable sobre su héroe. Yo también quiero empezar de nuevo.

El diario fue el único que me dijo la verdad, que me dio una respuesta. El plan de USA era atacar directamente aquella zona donde se ocultaba el hombre con su nueva nación, fusión de Europa. Mientras los demás cubrían el ataque. La guerra empezó. Hombres contra naciones… Así cayeron los primeros, Venezuela, Guyana Inglesa, Haiti, Colombia. Al paso del ataque seguían cayendo más. ¿Cómo era posible matar una nación extranjera? Prusia me dijo cuando un pueblo se sacrificaba en nombre de su nación, ese era el resultado. No todos los humanos son malos. Así es que, mientras muchos se sacrificaban en nombre de su pueblo. Honduras era derribado por un misil, Bolivia y México cubrían a Canadá para ser destruidos por otros aviones. No duro más que cinco horas. Las que debieron ser eternas para todos. Para finalizar con un ataque kamikaze de USA estrellando su avión en la casa.

El diario dice que no encontraron el cadáver de la niña. Los demás fueron velados por sus pueblos.

Prusia y yo regresamos a Europa. A la tan lastimada y mutilada Europa. Debe doler ahora más que nunca.

Restos de sangre, ciudades abandonadas, con su gente arrepentida. Las grietas en la tierra no duelen tanto como las de ese recuerdo que mató a mis amigos. Me dolió regresar a ése lugar. El mar que rodea a Inglaterra tiene un aroma a sangre, apesta a muerto. Si lo pienso bien, no tengo a donde ir. Prusia se quedo sentado cerca del río Rin. La gente recogía los escombros, buscaba a sus muertos. Comenzaban otra vez.

— No puedo creer que luego de tantas catástrofes que han sufrido… sigan actuando igual. "West" me dijo un día en la tumba que las cosas habían cambiado, que su jefa había hecho que Europa fuera un mejor lugar para vivir. Yo le creí.

— Prusia, es que sí lo era… pero a veces los hombres se confunden.

La gente alrededor, seguía buscando, componiendo.

— Es que no aprenden… América incluso esta mucho mejor… Asia sin duda es quien más sufrió, pero…

— No pienses eso. Mejor hay que buscar la manera de reconstruir las casas.

En el fondo sabíamos que no sería lo mismo. Lo tome de la mano y caminamos juntos hasta donde era la casa de Alemania. Los restos del Brandemburgo robaron una sonrisa de Prusia.

—"West" me habló de esto… me contó tantas cosas. Eso de la Unión Europea siempre me sonó a una mariconada. ¿Funcionó?

— Sí… bueno, no como Inglaterra decía, pero funciono.

Que triste se sentía todo. Hasta la comida era insípida. Tenía que irme y buscar mi casa. Dejar sólo a Prusia no me parecía lo mejor, pero tenía que hacerlo. Estar en lo que fue la casa de Alemania y alguna vez la suya, quizá lo ayudaría a pensar. Trabajar para reconstruir su casa, porque él si era una nación oficial. Con Hanatamago y el oso de Canadá me sentía seguro, sin dejar de estar triste. Por una extraña razón quería ir a la casa de Inglaterra. Nunca iba, me parecía aburrido, pero a veces con sus seres mágicos la visita cambiaba.

Con el tiempo los mismos hombres formaron casas, las villas, los transportes. Dándole de nuevo un nombre a sus casas. Escribiendo tratados, pidiéndose perdón. Culpando las ideologías absurdas de unos y su propia debilidad mental. Eso decían los diarios. Porque después de dos años ya no quise salir de mi pequeña casa. Me sorprendió saber que estaba intacta, al igual que mis poquitos inquilinos. Supongo que no era importante para el hombre. Hasta que mi príncipe llegó a mí corriendo.

— Pequeño Sea, te tengo una noticia que te hará sonreír— seguía llamándome pequeño aún cuando ya había crecido un poquito. Deje de jugar con Hanatamago y el oso. Me acerque a la televisión que llevó a mi cuarto— estaba oyendo rumores desde hace meses sobre los tratados que impuso ese hombre necio al matar los países y creo que piensan recuperar su nacionalidad.

Tal como el príncipe lo dijo, eso mismo estaba pasando. Los nuevos líderes que habían asignado los pueblos, estaban frente a una mesa rectangular, firmando papeles. Detrás de una hombre estaba Prusia, su rostro estaba limpio, incluso sonreía. La gente empezaba a hacer fiestas, jubilo en las calles.

— ¿Qué significa exactamente? Sabes que no sé de política.

— Significa pequeño Sealand que ya no serás la única nación en Europa, que regresarán los amigos que perdiste.

— ¿Eso se puede hacer?

— Claro, lo mismo que paso con Prusia.

— ¡Es verdad! Prusia debió darles esa idea…— a mi mente llegó un remolino de ideas. Alemania, su Jefa, la manera que tanto trato de protegerla, la idea que debió tener en su mente— entonces, el que Prusia regresará tenía una razón.

La noticia me puso contento, aunque no sabía que pasaría después de esa reunión. Los países volvieron a nacer, todo empezaba desde cero. Y al parecer ese mismo ejemplo lo tomó Asia, porque la noticia comenzó a correr el globo. Y el oso de Canadá tuvo que marcharse para encontrarse con su amo. Fue triste verlo partir, pero al ver las noticias de el progreso de USA me sentí muy contento.

***

Esas juntas de estado, reuniones a las que nunca me dejaban participar, ahora exigían mi presencia. En verdad había crecido como nación. El príncipe me había comprado ropa elegante para ese evento. Aunque era absurdo ir a una reunión donde sólo asistirían dos naciones, dos naciones mayores de seis años.

Al entrar a la sala de juntas, estaba nervioso, el lugar no había cambiado mucho, quizá nada. La misma silla donde América se sentaba, incluso los vasos y el aroma… observe las tablas frente a las sillas con el nombre de la nación. Era una ilusión, ¿tan pronto pueden crecer las naciones? A mi me costo mucho trabajo… pero se trata de…

Un ruido en el pasillo me apartó de mis pensamientos.

— Quieren dejar de gritar, no es un juego… "West" no le quites los lentes a Austria. Rusia deja de correr tras Lituania en el pasillo y…— después de un golpe alguien comenzó a llorar— Suiza, ten más cuidado. ¡Hungría cuida a Liech! Bileorrusia no te separes de tu hermana.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un grupo de niños entró a la sala de juntas. Corrían por todos lados, algunos encontraron su lugar, otros daban vueltas persiguiéndose. Reían, corrían tras de sí. Dinamarca quitaba el adornó de Noruega de su cabeza. Sentí un vértigo al volver a verlos con vida. Sus rostros infantiles con el mismo temperamento de siempre. Grecia traía un pequeño gato en sus manos y caminaba sigiloso por la sala. Turquía jugaba con Italia, aunque sólo vi a una Italia.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunte a Prusia que cargaba a Letonia y llevaba de la mano a Estonia.

— Que crees que pasa… soy la niñera de estos…

— ¡Regresaron!

— No te emociones… ellos no recuerdan nada.

— ¿Por qué? Tú si recuerdas y regresaste igual, no siendo un niño.

— Es diferente— dejó a Estonia en su silla, luego buscaba la de Letonia mientras les pedía a los niños guardar silencio— ellos murieron por culpa de sus pueblos, yo no, lo mío fue una movida política y conveniencia. Cosa muy distinta. ¡Siéntense ya!— gritó el prusiano y todos buscaron sus lugares enseguida— él es Sealand, es una nación vieja como yo… odio decir eso pero de otra forma no entienden los engendros. Él va a enseñarles las responsabilidades de una nación.

— Mi vecino es China. ¿No va a venir?

— No Rusia, él vive en otro continente ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.

Las risas de Francia y España llamaron mi atención. Se burlaban del pequeño Inglaterra. Me miraban y reían, lo miraban y reían.

— ¿Qué pasa?— cuestione

— ¿Eres familia de Inglaterra, "el sin amigos"?— preguntó Francia— es que… se parecen mucho, las mismas cejas feas.

— ¡Oye! Eso es… Prusia, dijiste que no recordaban nada.

— Entonces son secuelas, yo que sé, pregúntale a sus jefes.

Los niños seguían riendo.

— Bueno enséñales a comportarse que en un mes hay junta con los americanos y en dos meses con Asia y así hasta que todo empiece a tomar su mismo cause.

— ¿A dónde vas Prusia?

— A dormir, cuidarlos a todos es cansado— sin escucharme se marchó.

— Esto es un poco patético, sarcástico, extraño. Como si todo fuera al revés…

— Mira que bonito perro— señaló Finlandia desde su asiento— verdad Su que es bonito. ¿Puedo tenerlo?

Como iba a decirle que no.

— Claro, ese perro es tuyo.

_FIN_

* * *

**Gracias a Tods por leer y espero que el final convenciera, digo, merecía un final feliz luego de tantas tragedias :P espero que no sea rosa ni bobo ni nada, sino, me dicen :D y ya veré si lo arreglo, me dan sugerencias por si acaso.**

**Bye bye**


End file.
